Yu-Gi-Oh! SY-RiDE!
by Samueljoo
Summary: Take place in the alternate timeline where Four Dimensions does not existed and the conflict of ARC-V were never happened. An orphan girl named Yuzu Boyle, raised by the dragons who has become Duelist by winning the Dueling Tournament with her four Summoning technique including the new Link Summon. (Small mild language due to have "damn" and some suggestive material)
1. C1: The Dragon Girl's Journey

"Long ago, there was an ancient tribe of women known as Lukato. The ancient people called themselves the Lukatans. They Dueled in an ancient battle with monsters by summoning them with cards. The Lukato decided to create and summon their own monsters by Linking them, calling them Pendulum Personas. Each time, however, the Lukato people couldn't control the beasts and were consumed by the Pendulum Persona's unknown powers before they being sealed by the Lukatans' sacrifical powers then merged into one called the SY-RiDE Persona.

"The Lukato were seemingly left on their own, and they were driven to their extinction. The Lukato's Pendulum Personas evolved and advanced into the modern times. The Pendulum Persona's SY-RiDE Persona represents is an incarnation of the Lukato.

"I'm Yuzu Boyle... My mother passed away when I was a baby, and my father was disappeared during an excavation in which strange writings were found, but I was raised and cared for by the dragons who taught me about the Battle Duel Championship. Having inherited the dragon's blood, I'm Yuzu, going to the cool city to Duel for fun. This is called Duel Monsters!"

This scene showns the Yu-Gi-Oh! SY-RiDE logo then fade away.

Yuzu, who was late, was rushing towards Duel Academy.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!" Yuzu exclaimed.

She ran towards the door to Duel Academy door.

"Ah! There!" Yuzu told herself.

Before Yuzu could open the door, another person opened it and she bumped into them. Yuzu and the mysterious person both let out a cry of surprise.

"Owww! Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"Haha! Don't worry... Ah! My gosh! You're the new student!" the mysterious person exclaimed.

"Awww, it's was nothing, really," Yuzu told him, embarrassed.

"Nothing really... That's sounds funny," the mysterious person pondered.

"Funny, huh?" Yuzu responded.

Suddenly, Yuzu realized, "Yikes! I'm going to be late!"

"Hey, new girl," the mysterious person interrupted.

"Yeah?" Yuzu asked.

"Here. This is the card I won the Summer Duel Tournament, but I haven't used it at all, so why don't you take the card?" the mysterious person suggested, holding out the card.

"Huh? A card?" Yuzu questioned, confused. She took the card.

"This card has a secret powers that forsee the past and future," the mysterious person told her.

Despite being confused, she gladly decided to keep the card.

"All right! Thanks!" Yuzu told the person gratefully.

"Anytime!" the person told her before rushing off to his dorm.

"Wow! That kid was amazing, and the card that he won in the Summer Duel Tournament was..." She trailed off, flipping the card over. "What?! No way! The Dragocian-Eyes Lady was the Summer Duel Tournament prize?!

Although she was shocked, Yuzu decided, "Well, OK. I'll put it in my Deck, but I'm going to be late!"

At the first Dueling test, Fernix Dueled against Sergeant G.

 **(Fernix: LP - 1600. Sergeant G: LP - 1800)**

 **Fernix's monsters: Y-Cyberload Dragon (LV6 - ATK: 2800), and Werewolf Warrior (LV4 - ATK: 1700)**

 **Sergeant G's monsters: Dark Crisiser (LV8 – ATK: 4500)**

"Hahaha! You have guts, Fernix, but I can feel the hearts of my Deck, and they want to test you," Sergeant G said.

"Well, are you still having your turn?" Fernix asked.

"Don't worry! This is going too easy. I'm going to use Dark Crisiser's devastating effect! During my Standby Phase, it allows to me to deal 1000 Points of damage," Sergeant G declared.

"What? No!" Fernix cried out in shock.

 **(Fernix: LP - 600)**

Meanwhile, Yuzu arrived at the first Dueling test.

"Whew. Huh?" Yuzu said as she stared at Fernix and Sergeant G. "Oh my gosh. He's already Dueling that knight-like robot?"

Sergeant G became embarrassed as he heard Yuzu's words.

"I'm not a knight-like robot, you silly dragon girl! I am Sergeant G. My soul has been transferred into this red armor..."

Suddenly, Yuzu laughed at Sergeant G as she found out that he was dead. "Pfft! Hahahahahahaha! You are soul, or rather, you're dead! Hahahahahaha!"

"That's not funny!" Sergeant G retorted.

"Ah! I'm activating the trap Private Removal!" Fernix told Sergeant G.

"Huh? Hey, It's still my turn!" Sergeant G complained.

"Well, during your Main Phase, this Trap allows my Y-Cybercannon Dragon's Attack Points to double, bringing it to a total of 5600, and your Dark Crisiser is forced to battle against my Y-Cybercannon Dragon!"

 **(Y-Cybercannon Dragon: ATK – 5600)**

"What did you say?!" Sergeant G deanded.

"Go, Y-Cybercannon Dragon! Evolution Cannon Burst!" Fernix ordered.

Y-Cybercannon Dragon charged its electrical energy and shot it out at Dark Crisiser.

 **(Sergeant G: LP – 0)**

"No way! My powerful Dark Crisiser!" Sergeant G complained.

"Wow!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Fernix looked at Yuzu, grateful for her comment.

"Wow, indeed!" Fernix responded.

Y-Head Dragon and Cyber Dragon smiled at Yuzu, as well.

"My Y-Head and Cyber Dragon liked your comments, too," Fernix told her.

Sergeant G angrily looked at Yuzu. "I'm can't believe that no good silly dragon girl got away with it!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, teach," Yuzu called.

"Huh?" Sergeant G responded.

"It's time for our first Duel," Yuzu informed him.

"Oh, really? Is that what you're saying? Then, fine. Let's Duel!" Sergeant G responded.

"Oh, yeah!" Yuzu said happily.

"But first, I have to change my Deck," Sergeant G told her as he pulled out another Deck.

"Cool. What Deck are you changing to?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"This. It's my signature deck, the Mechanibeasts!" Sergeant G informed her.

Yuzu was confused. "Mechani-what now?"

Suddenly, someone's voice appeared. "The Mechanibeasts, that's what," a teen boy said.

"Hey there, Zane," Fernix greeted.

"Zane?" Yuzu questioned.

"Yeah, Zane Miwaza. His signature deck is Dark HERO," Fernix informed her.

"Zane, huh?" Yuzu mused.

Zane smiled at Yuzu's Deck. "You have a Deck. It looks powerful," he commented.

"Powerful, huh? Then, let's see which Deck is the most powerful!" Sergeant G shouted.

Yuzu turned towards Sergeant G. "You're on, teach!" she responded.

Yuzu and Sergeant G were putting on their Duel Disks and placing their Decks in them.

"Hey, teach, your Mechanibeasts are very cute," Yuzu told G.

"Cute? No. They're vicious machine beasts. I'm Sergeant G. I am the soul possessing the red suit of armor..."

Yuzu laughed again. "Phhhahahahahaha! Soul…but you're kinda like a knight soul. Hahahahaha!"

" _Enough!_ You are so _annoying_ , silly dragon girl!" G shouted angrily.

G prepared to engage in a Duel Mode.

"Now, let's _Duel!"_ G bellowed.

"Bring it," Yuzu responded.

 **(Yuzu: 4000. Sergeant G: 4000)**

"It's my first move. I draw," G declared.

G drew the card, revealing Mechanibeast Fusionary Unit.

"Engage, Mechanibeast... I call forth Mechanibeast Leigar in Defense Mode!" G called, playing his card. Leigar appeared on the field with a roar.

 **Sergeant G's monsters: Mechanibeast Leigar (LV 3/DEF: 1400)**

The student Duelists in the stands were surprised to see G's Mechanibeast.

"Cool monster, but it's so weak," Yuzu commented.

"Hmph. My Mechanibeasts are powerful, and get this. When Leigar is Summoned, I'm can Summon another Mechanibeast Leigar from my hand," G informed her. Another Leigar appeared with a roar.

 **Sergeant G's monsters: Mechanibeast Leigar (LV 3/ATK: 900)**

"Next, I activate Mechanibeast Fusionary Unit!" G declared.

"What does this card do?" Yuzu asked.

"Hah! This card allows me to Fuse my two Mechanibeast Leigars. Leigars, combine into Mechanibeast Leosabre!" G ordered. The Leigars roared and fused into Mechanibeast Leosabre.

 **Sergeant G's monsters: Mechanibeast Leosabre (LV 7/ATK: 3000)**

The student Duelists were shocked to see such a monster.

"There's more to come. I activate Leosabre's effect. I can Special Summon one Level 7 monster from my Extra Deck, and here she is...Mechanibeast Wyverma!" G told Yuzu.

Wyverma let out a digitized roar.

 **Sergeant G's monsters: Mechanibeast Wyverma (LV 7/ATK: 2900)**

"Now, with my two Level 7 Mechanibeasts, I'm building the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Silver Mechanibeast...Phozosaurus Rex!" G declared.

 **Sergeant G's monsters: Silver Mechanibeast Phozosaurus Rex (Rank 7/ATK: 3500)**

The student Duelists became even more surprised.

"As you recall, my monster's effect activates! I'll discard my entire hand to my Graveyard and draw 2 new cards," G told Yuzu. He drew two cards, revealing Mechanibeast Dragoon and Mechanibeast Hyper-Upgrade. "Excellent. I'll play the Spell Card Mechanibeast Hyper-Upgrade!"

Yuzu looked at the card.

"This card allows me to upgrade my Silver Mechanibeast Phozosaurus Rex and Summon _this!_ Meet my powerful card, Heavy Mechanibeast Hydra Orochimander!" G declared. Hydra Orochimander roared.

 **Sergeant G's monsters: Heavy Mechanibeast Hydra Orochimander (LV 10/ATK: 4000)**

"Oh, man. G had a powerful card up his sleeves," Fernix commented from the stands.

"My Hydra's effect activates. I'll discard one card in order to remove my Hydra from the field until the end of your turn. Well, it's your turn now," G informed Yuzu.

"Okay. I draw," Yuzu called. Yuzu drew Pot of Greed and she smiled. "Hmm… I'll Summon a monster that you've never seen before. Meet, Dragocian Spearwoman!" Yuzu told G.

 **Yuzu's monsters: Dragocian Spearwoman (LV 5/DEF: 1800)**

"But she's a Level 5. How can you Summon her without a sacrifice?

"It's simple. She can be Special Summoned when one of your monster's effects is active. Remember, your Hydra's effect activated," Yuzu reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. I remember," G grumbled.

"Dragocian Spearwoman's second effect allows me to banish your monster from your Graveyard. Say adios, Silver Mechanibeast Phozosaurus Rex," Yuzu declared with a grin.

"Darn that silly dragon girl, but I activate Mechanibeast Dragoon's effect! I'm can return my Hydra to my field by sending my Dragoon to the Graveyard!" G countered.

Heavy Mechanibeast Hydra Orochimander returned to the field, although Yuzu was still excited.

"OK. I'm going to throw down two face-downs. Well, I guess you're up," Yuzu told G.

" _Please._ My Hydra is a powerful card that can defeat all of my students. This time, you're through. Because of Hydra's effect, you take 1000 Points of damage after Hydra destroys your monsters!" G bragged.

G drew one card, revealing Mechanibeast Repairment.

"Hahaha! How do you like this? Battle Phase! Go, my Hydra! Attack with your Hyper Blast!" G ordered.

Hydra destroyed Spearwoman.

"Gah!" Yuzu grunted in pain.

 **(Yuzu: 3000)**

"Hahahahaha! Yes, you can feel that you're losing the Duel, and..." G began to gloat, but he trailed off when Yuzu began to giggle.

"Well, your Hydra can beat my Spearwoman, but because she was in Defense Mode, she can inflict direct damage equal to her Defense Points," Yuzu informed G.

"What in the..." G responded, dumbfounded. Spearwoman's spear strukes G.

 **(Sergeant G: 2200)**

"Grah! How dare you! That damn dragon girl is toying with me! I end my turn," G grumbled.

"Haha. My draw!" Yuzu declared. Yuzu drew one card, revealing Contract Polymerization. _Contract Polymerization. I can't play it now. This card can only be used during the first Main Phase and Battle Phase,_ Yuzu thought. However, she was excited and needed a Summoning strategy.

"I'm Summon Dragocian Wild Beastswoman in Defense Mode," Yuzu told G.

 **Yuzu's monsters: Dragocian Wild Beastswoman (LV 4/DEF: 1800)**

"A Beastswoman?" G asked.

"Yep, and I'll play Pot of Greed. I can draw two cards," Yuzu responded. Yuzu drews two cards, revealing Dragocian Double Chance and Dragocian-Eyes Lady. "Huh? The Dragocian-Eyes Lady. That boy gave this card to me." Yuzu smiled at the memory.

"Well, Dragocian-Eyes Lady...let's do this! I play the Trap Card, Dragocia Pendulum! You see, this Trap Card allows to summon my Red and Blue Dragocian Crystalstones on the Pendulum Scales," Yuzu explained.

 **Yuzu's Pendulum Scales: Blue Dragocia Crystalstone (BS: 2) and Red Dragocia Crystalstone (RS: 11)**

"Now, I can Summon Level 3 or higher monsters such as...my new friend," Yuzu told G. A monster appeared from the portal. "Go for it, my friend! I Pendulum Summon Dragocian-Eyes Lady!"

 **Yuzu's monsters: Dragocian-Eyes Lady (LV 5/ATK: 2000)**

"A new monster… I see…" G pondered.

"Yep, but there's more to come. Her effect allows me to draw two times," Yuzu declared. Yuzu drew two cards, revealing Dragocian City and Miracle Rising.

"Sweetness!" Yuzu cheered.

"Sweetness? What? You know that my Hydra is too powerful for your dragon girls..." G reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but actually, those two dragon girls can combines into one stronger dragon girl," Yuzu responded.

"Say _what?!"_ G shouted in shock.

"Oh, yeah! Contract Polymerization! I fuse Dragocian-Eyes and Wild Beastswoman to form... Here she comes! Dragocian-Eyes Wild Lady! Oh, yeah!" Yuzu declared.

 **Yuzu's monsters: Dragocian-Eyes Wild Lady (LV 6/ATK: 2400)**

"I activate my Trap, Dragon Solar, which gives Wild Lady an extra 100 Attack Points," Yuzu explained.

 **Yuzu's monsters: Dragocian-Eyes Wild Lady (LV 6/ATK: 2500)**

"Contract Polymerization also gives Wild Lady another 500 Attack Points!" Yuzu continued.

 **Yuzu's monsters: Dragocian-Eyes Wild Lady (LV 6/ATK: 3000)**

"But my Hydra has more Attack Points than your–" G began, but Yuzu cut him off.

"Yeah, I know about your lame Mechani-whatever thing, but now, it's time for the Field Spell Dragocian City," Yuzu declared. Yuzu activated Dragocian City, revealing a city filled with dragon girls.

"What the...? What in the heck _is_ this world?!" G asked in confusion.

"You see, if your Hydra has more Attack Points, she equals your monster's Attack Points, plus 100," Yuzu explained.

 **Yuzu's monsters: Dragocian-Eyes Wild Lady (LV 6/ATK: 4100)**

G was shocked. "4100 Attack Points!"

"That's what I'm saying," Yuzu responded.

Dragocian-Eyes Wild Lady leaped onto the skyscraper and jump into Hydra Orochimander.

"Go! Attack with full might! Use Critical Impact Shot!" Yuzu ordered.

Dragocian-Eyes Wild Lady struck a pose and became surrounded by a flaming aura, burning Hydra Orochimander.

"Achhhhh! Oh, no!" G cried out.

"Oh, yeah. One more thing," Yuzu began.

"Huh?" G responded.

"Because your Hydra was destroyed, you take damage equal to the Attack Points of your destroyed Hydra Orochimander. Sweet, huh?" Yuzu informed G.

"No _way!_ " G shouted in shock.

A burned Hydra Orochimander fell onto G.

 **(Sergeant G: 0)**

"Oh yeah, baby! That's game!" Yuzu cheered.

"Oh, wow! That dragon girl beat G's Mechanibeasts! She defeated Sergeant G!"

"You're right. Her deck defeated the Mechanibeasts!" Zane echoed.

"No way! I'm can't believe this is happening! My Mechanibeasts are so powerful! How could I lose to that silly dragon girl?!" G asked angrily.

The students cheered on Yuzu for winning the test Duel.

"Thank you! Oh, yeah!" Yuzu cheered.

Yuzu looked at Dragocian-Eyes Lady, which she held in her hand. "Well, Dragocian-Eyes...we won the test Duel. Now, we can go to Duel Academy," Yuzu told the card.

Dragocian-Eyes's spirit smiled at Yuzu.

 **Chapter 1 END**


	2. C2: Bandit or Dragon, Yuzu vs Ichigo

It was during the night when a group of thugs were beaten in a Duel by the mysterious hooded person. However, one more thug was Dueling with the mysterious hooded person.

 **(Unnamed thug: 1500. Mysterious Hood: 3900)**

 **Unnamed thug's monsters: Bronze Chain Man (LV 3/ATK: 1600)**

 **Mysterious Hood's monsters: None**

"Go, attack directly!" the thug declared.

"Trap activates. Destruction Chain," the mysterious person stated calmly.

A black version of Dragocian-Eyes Lady appeared.

"What in the...?" the thug said, shocked.

"Destroy him," the mysterious person ordered.

The black version of Dragocian-Eyes Lady destroyed Bronze Chain Man, and its effect caused the thug to take damage equal to its Attack Points.

 **(Unnamed thug: 0)**

"Arrggggggggh!" the thug screamed.

The thug was defeated badly, and the mysterious hooded person smiled and laughed.

Duel Academy was coming into view from the plane.

"Please fasten your seatbelt. We will arrive shortly," the plane's pilot announced.

"This is so much fun! We can see the ocean, fishes, and even coral reefs," Yuzu exclaimed.

"Geez, will you get a grip?" Fernix requested, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah. You're a funny one," Zane told Yuzu with a smile.

Yuzu saw the island where Duel Academy was. "Whoa! Duel Academy is huge!" Yuzu commented excitedly.

"Yep. You said it," Fernix responded.

The plane landed on the runway.

"Well, this is where we land," Yuzu remarked.

"We have arrived at Duel Academy. Please remove your seatbelt and go on your journey," the pilot informed them.

Yuzu and the others arrived and went to Duel Academy where they were welcoming the newcomers. Yuzu was wearing a red jacket.

"Wow!" Yuzu exclaimed. "This is great! I'm wearing a red jacket. Oh. Ummm... Fernix, Zane, are those jackets different colors?"

"Oh. Yeah, this is yellow," Fernix confirmed.

"And mine is blue jacket," Zane told her.

"So, we have to go to the Dorm?" Yuzu asked.

"Ummm. Well, you see..." Zane began. He then explained the truth about the Dorms.

Yuzu and the others arrived at the red dorm, finding it to be an old house. Yuzu was shocked.

"We have to tell you that the red Dorm called the Uria Dorm, so good luck with that," Fernix told Yuzu.

As Fernix and Zane walked to the other Dorms, Yuzu looked back at them before turning to stare the red Dorm.

"Well, the Uria Dorm is going be nice," Yuzu decided.

Yuzu opened the 5th door.

"Hello? Anyyone here?" Yuzu asked

Suddenly, there was a barking sound, and a teen boy attacked Yuzu.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" Yuzu demanded.

The teen boy growled. "Who are you?! Are you one of the...?"

"Ummm... Actually, I'm just here to stay," Yuzu responded calmly.

"What?! Stay?!" the boy asked, startled.

Another boy was standing behind Yuzu and the teen boy.

"What's going on, Ichigo?" the boy asked.

"Oh. Hey, Swatbug," the teen boy—Ichigo—responded.

"I'm not Swatbug! I'm Shuroi Otonashi!" the new boy retorted.

"Wait, you two are roommates from the fifth room?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo released Yuzu's shoulders.

"Yeah. The name Ichigo Isagi. Sorry about the surprise attack," Ichigo apologised.

"It's okay. Wait. What's with your odd red jacket? Your jacket is ripped," Yuzu remarked.

Ichigo became angry. "I ripped this red jacket, you know?! I was originally be a bandit until the Academy guards took me to the Uria Dorm as a 'prisoner'."

"Yeah. I Dueled G before, but I lost, so I'm in the Uria Dorm," Shuroi explained.

Yuzu was surprised.

"So, wait... Then, you guys are..." Yuzu began.

"Well, there are three Dorms... The first is the Raviel Dorm—the top Dorm where the students have blue jackets. The second Dorm is the Hamon Dorm—the middle Dorm where the students have yellow jackets, and the third dorm is the Uria Dorm—the bottom Dorm where we have red jackets," Ichigo told her.

Yuzu was confused and shocked. "So, then...we are all _prisoners?!_ " she exclaimed.

In Ramiel Girl Dorm, the girl with blue and white jacket meet Zane

"Hey Crystal". Zane said.

"Hey Zane, how are you?" Crystal asked.

Zane seem to be unhappy

"Um, well.. not very well today." Zane responds.

"Okay, so ummm... I'm just talking about my brother was missing." Crystal said in sadly.

"Your brother is..." Zane told.

"Missing, gone something place else. I'm don't know where he went." Crystal responds.

Zane watches the sunset, hoping Crystal found her lost brother

"Maybe, he will be..." Zane said.

During the night, Yuzu suddenly woke up because she couldn't sleep and headed out to the sea.

"Whoa. What a view. So many birds… So many fishes… So many... Huh?" Yuzu stopped speaking as she saw something.

All of a sudden, she saw a teen boy taking someone's cards. Yuzu walked towards him.

"Umm… Hey, uh..." Yuzu mumbled.

She saw that the teen boy was Ichigo.

"Ah! Busted!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"Yuzu? You're here? You're supposed to be asleep in the dorm," Ichigo said.

"Come on, Ichigo. You can't take someone's cards," Yuzu complained.

"What? Look, I'm a bandit, and bandits steal cards," Ichigo explained.

Yuzu was not happy about Ichigo stealing the cards.

"If you want to take someone's cards, then Duel me," Yuzu declared.

Ichigo became really upset.

"Well fine!" he responded, deciding to Duel.

Yuzu and Ichigo activated their red Duel Disks.

"Man, these Duel Disks are even better than the old ones," Yuzu commented.

"As a bandit, I cannot accept this girl's ways!" Ichigo declared.

"Duel!" Yuzu and Ichigo shouted.

"Get your game on," Yuzu told Ichigo.

 **(Yuzu: 4000 vs Ichigo: 4000)**

"Bandits cannot talk nicely. Make your first move," Ichigo told Yuzu.

"Thanks for that," Yuzu responded.

Yuzu drew the card, revealing Dragocian Inferno.

"I'm Summoning Dragocian Rubynoid in Attack Mode," Yuzu declared.

Dragocian Rubynoid appeared, slashing some rubies as it did so.

 **Yuzu's monsters: Dragocian Rubynoid (LV 3/ATK: 1300)**

"Since Rubynoid is on my field, I can add one Dragon-Type monster from my Deck to my hand," Yuzu explained. Yuzu added Dragocian Hero Kid to her hand. "Then, I'll throw down one face-down. My turn is done," Yuzu told Ichigo.

"My turn," Ichigo responded. Ichigo drew a card, revealing Beasthunter Rock Serpent. "First, I activate the Spell Card Beast Hunting! With this Spell Card, I can discard one Beasthunter and add one new Beasthunter from my Deck," Ichigo explained. Ichigo discarded Beasthunter Rock Serpent and added Beasthunter Chain Skunk to his hand. "Rise, Beasthunter Chain Skunk!"

 **Ichigo's monsters: Beasthunter Chain Skunk (LV 2/ATK: 1000)**

"I'm activating Chain Skunk's ability. He resurrects one monster, like Rock Serpent," Ichigo told Yuzu.

 **Ichigo's monsters: Beasthunter Rock Serpent (LV2/ATK1100)**

"I activate my Rock Serpent's effect which activates when he's Special Summoned! He's a Fusion Substitute monster, and I can now fuse him with Chain Skunk without using Polymerization!" Ichigo declared.

Yuzu was shocked. "Whoa! That serpent is a Fusion Substitute monster?"

"That's right! Now, watch and learn," Ichigo said as Chain Skunk and Rock Serpent fused. "Darkness purges the light! The chain of destruction has appeared! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Beasthuntress Chain Voader!"

 **Ichigo's monsters: Beasthuntress Chain Voader (LV 4/ATK: 1900)**

"I Activate Chain Voader's effect! She resurrects Rock Serpent and fuses with her as a Fusion Substitute monster," Ichigo told Yuzu as Chain Voader and Rock Serpent fused. "Witness the light purge the darkness! The chain of destruction has been reborn! Fusion Summon! Rise, Beasthuntress Chain Blacker!"

 **Ichigo's monsters: Beasthuntress Chain Blacker (LV 4/ATK: 1800)**

"I activating Chain Blacker's effect. She resurrects Chain Voader. Next, I activate her second effect. Chain Blacker cannot attack your monster, but instead attacks you directly!" Ichigo declared.

Yuzu became surprised. "Uh-oh."

"Now, attack her directly!" Ichigo ordered as Chain Blacker jumped onto Yuzu. "Chain's Wrath!"

Chain Blacker tied Yuzu up and electrocuted her, causing Yuzu to scream.

 **(Yuzu: 2200)**

"And now, Chain Voader, destroy Rubynoid!" Ichigo told his monster as Chain Voader jumped onto Rubynoid. "Chain Slash!"

Chain Voader used her chain as a sword and slashed the monster, destroying her.

"Grah! That hurt," Yuzu commented.

 **(Yuzu: 600)**

"Now, I activate the Spell Card 500-Damage Strike! Since I have two Beasthuntresses on my field, you lose 1000 LP, and you lose the Duel," Ichigo declared.

Yuzu smiled.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Who needs that? I activate the Trap Card Damage Slice Half!" Yuzu told Ichigo.

The blasters shot at Yuzu.

"Grr... Ahh," Yuzu groaned.

 **(Yuzu: 100)**

"What the–?" Ichigo questioned.

"This Trap allows to me to cut the damage I take in half," Yuzu explained.

Ichigo became really upset.

"Darn! I'll end my turn," Ichigo grumbled.

"Hey, don't be upset, Ichigo. You knew that stealing cards wasn't much fun," Yuzu taunted.

"I'm only one who steals cards," Ichigo responded angrily.

"Well, you'd better remember that," Yuzu told Ichigo.

Yuzu drew a card, revealing Ring of Calamity.

 _Hmmm... Maybe I can use this card later,_ Yuzu thought.

"I Summon Dragocian Ritualer!" Yuzu declared.

 **Yuzu's monsters: Dragocian Ritualer (LV 4/ATK: 2000)**

"Since she was Normal Summoned, I'm allowed to Ritual Summon two monsters from my Deck without using any Ritual Spells, so I'll sacrifice two monsters!" Yuzu stated.

Yuzu sacrificed Dragocian Ritualer and Dragocian Hero Kid.

"Go beyond with the dragons! The moon shines with the light of luna! Ritual Summon! Come on out, Dragocian Luster Magician!" Yuzu declared.

The golden light disappeared as Dragocian Luster Magician appeared.

 **Yuzu's monsters: Dragocian Luster Magician (LV 7/ATK: 2900)**

"So, you've got a Ritual Monster?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well, you see...Dragocian Luster Magician's effect allows me to heal my Life Points equal to her Attack Points," Yuzu explained.

 **(Yuzu: 3000)**

"Wait. That will mean..." Ichigo trailed off.

"That's right! I can destroy Chain Blacker!" Yuzu cheered.

Dragocian Luster Magician destroyed Chain Blacker.

"Grrrrraa!" Ichigo shouted.

 **(Ichigo: 2200)**

"And don't forget about her second effect..." Yuzu reminded Ichigo.

"What?!" Ichigo shouted.

"She can destroy your other monster now that she's destroyed Chain Blacker," Yuzu explained.

Dragocian Luster Magician destroyed Chain Voader.

"No! Grrrr..." Ichigo complained.

"Ichigo... Why are you so angry? Don't you want to have fun Dueling?" Yuzu asked.

"I don't look happy, do I?" Ichigo grumbled.

"No, you don't, but..." Yuzu trailed off.

"Hmph! I'm don't have any friends like..." Ichigo stopped speaking.

"Ichigo, I know you're going to steal cards, but you have to think," Yuzu implored.

Ichigo became confused.

"Think about friends. That's what people do. To become their friend, I was adopted by the dragons. My soul was hotter than normal, allowing me to become their friend," Yuzu told Ichigo.

Ichigo was surprised.

"I activate the Spell Card Skip into Route! Your phase has been skipped, and I will..." Yuzu trails off, suddenly feeling very drowsy as she couldn't sleep thanks to the Duel. She was about to collapse.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted, running towards her. Ichigo held a very tired Yuzu. Thus, the Duel had no result. "Yuzu..." Ichigo finally smiled. "You are a real friend of mine..."

In the morning, the group were having breakfast, but sometimes, things got little charged.

"My favorite food is cheese-bacon burger, Ichigo!" Yuzu shouted, angrily glaring at Ichigo.

"Well, my favorite food is spicy cheese fries, Yuzu!" Ichigo told her.

"Well, you two are quite right," Shuroi told them.

Yuzu and Ichigo looked surprised, but laughed.

"So, now that I've met you, what's your name?" Ichigo asked. Yuzu stared gloomily. "You have a full name, girl," Ichigo pressed.

"It's Yuzu Boyle," Yuzu explained.

Shuroi became concerned. "Yuzu Boyle, huh?"

Meanwhile at the Chancellor's office, G asked Chancellor Sheppard about a black Yuzu.

"Mr. Chancellor, it's not about Yuzu Boyle. It's about Dark Yuzu...and she beat all of the thugs with her ace card," G said.

"I know, G. I know..." Sheppard responded.

Sheppard faced the sun.

"Yuzu, help us and save the school..." Sheppard implored.

In the forest, the black Yuzu headed toward to Duel Academy, grinning evilly, waiting for Yuzu to Duel with her.

 **Chapter 2 END**


	3. C3: Undread's Trap Part One

"Now please ladies and gentlemen," says Mr. G, "who can tell me about four different types of summoning methods?"

A lady in one of the desks stands up. Her name is Crystal.

"Yes Crystal, go," Mr. G says excitingly finding out that someone has actually paid attention to his class.

"There are four types of advanced summoning methods,"Crystal starts ,"Fusion summoning is when monsters can be fused together by using either Polymerization or other Fusion Cards. Synchro summoning uses Tuner monster can tuning with non-Tuner monsters. When you overlay the same level monsters you can XYZ summon. And Pendulum summoning is having a Monster Card be a Spell Card which allows to summon any monsters with the Pendulum Scales in which those cards were set.."

"Correct Miss Crystal," Mr. G said clapping his hands together," That's the four advanced summoning methods are the key to victory."

During this little speech Mr. G looks around his class to see Yuzu sleeping.

"WAKE UP, Miss Yuzu!" Mr. G announces to the class.

"Huh? What?," says Yuzu sleepily as she wakes up.

Mr. G walks to Yuzu's desk and stands right by it.

"How MANY times do I have to tell you?" he asks.

"Ummm. About expansion dueling? Yuzu guesses.

"No SLEEPING," he almost yells at her, "You are just a slacker, an Uria Slacker!"

""Uria Slacker? What's that?" She asks confusingly.

Shuroi a student behind her replies,"It's means you are a um... he says as her whispers the rest into her ear.

"Huh? Whaaaaaaaaat?!" Yuzu says,"still confused until the meaning hits her which completely shocks her.

Yuzu was outside of the Uria Dorm. "Oh, man. What did I do for G to say that I was a Uria Slacker?" Suddenly, she heard something. "Hey, what's that sound?"

Yuzu realised that the sound was coming from a certain direction, and she followed the it. "It's getting louder and clearer," Yuzu noted. Finally, she found an old well. "Huh? A well? It's really old. I thought that this dried up 15 years ago," Yuzu stated, recalling a piece of information that she'd been told.

Yuzu checked the old well. "Hmmm… I'm going to go in deeper," she decided, but she accidentally fell in. "Whoa... Waaaaaaaaaaah!" Yuzu screamed as she comically fell to the ground. "Grrrrggh! Ooooowwwww!" she grumbled, rubbing her butt. "Owwww... Oh, man. Next time...I'm going to use a ladder. Huh?"

Looking around, Yuzu found Duel Monsters cards in the old well.

"Those are Duel Monsters cards," Yuzu noted. "Who were they dropped by?"

Suddenly, something wrapped itself around Yuzu. "Hey, it's silky thread," Yuzu stated. "What?" Yuzu saw a green caterpillar. She gasped. "It's Silky Larva. Whoa!" Silky Larva began to walk away with Yuzu in tow. "Oh, maaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!" she exclaimed.

Yuzu woke up to finds herself in a human sized cage.

"What?! What is going on," Yuzu said panicky.

A voice replied, "Yo, keep it down, will ya."

A figure stood outside her cage. He was large with skin a deep goldish brown. He wore a silver breastplate with green edges with a few purple jems hammered into it. He wore blue armor his legs and brown boots on his feet. He wore a helmet with four horns poking out. One in front, one in the back and one on the left and right. A blue lance was held in his left hand. Yuzu shook a little bit of fear of him.

Yeah, unless you're a innocent if we want to let you go.

"Well I'm innocent dragon girl, inherited from dragon's blood," Yuzu huffed.

Vorse Raider stopped and looked out into he distance. A faint sound of a horn was blowing.

"Hey girly, the boss wants to see you," Vorse Raider said.

"What boss,?" Yuzu asked as they unlocked her cage and escorted her somewhere."

After walking a minute or two they arrived onto the Old Duel Field.

"Why are we here," Yuzu asked.

Yuzu suddenly heard something coming from a well on the side of the Old Duel Field.

"Help! Help!" screamed a voice.

Yuzu recognized that voice.

"Shuroi!" she screamed.

"That's why the boss who wants to see you"

"Who are you?," Yuzu asked as she saw a figure on the other side of the duel field.

"Ahhhh. I'm the one named... Undread Priminal Nemesis. But you can call me Nemesis," he replied.

"Nemesis, huh? So you are the 'boss' who captures us, right?" said Yuzu.

"Yes, you and Shuroi will become my prisoners now," he replied while smiling coldly.

"No. If you want to imprison us, you have to duel me first Nemesis!"said said confidently.

"A duel,"Nemesis laughed. "Yes, I'm think I'll will. If I win you both will become our prisoners. If you win I will set you both free."

"Sweetness!" Yuzu said.

"Your going to need this,"said Vorce Raider as he tossed her duel disk to her.

"Let's Do This!" Yuzu shouted," Duel Disk, on!

Within seconds her duel disk is ready for action.

"Nice Duel Disk," said Yuzu.

" Why thank you, now on to the duel!"

"Let's Duel This!"

"Perhaps you should go first," said Nemesis.

"Okay, Game on, Nemesis!" replied Yuzu.

 **Yuzu: 4000 vs Nemesis: 4000**

"It's my go first. I draw," Nemesis declared.

Nemesis drew a card, revealing Undread Ritual X-V.

"Hmmm... Yuzu...how do you think about Ritual Monsters being in the Extra Deck?" Nemesis asked.

Yuzu became confused.

"Ritual Monsters in the Extra Deck?" Yuzu echoed.

"The rules have been changed, and now, I can Ritual Summon with this!" Nemesis told her. Nemesis played Undread Ritual Anti-V.

"A Ritual Spell..." Yuzu muttered. Suddenly, she realized that her Ritual Monsters were in her Extra Deck.

"Oh, so they're in the Extra Deck. Sweet rules, huh?" Yuzu noted.

"Why, thank you. Now, I'll Sacrifice my Level 5 Undread Freinzy to Ritual Summon Undread Chaos Mergerm in Attack Mode!" Nemesis declared.

Undread Freinzy melted and reformed as Undread Chaos Mergerm which screeched.

 **Nemesis's monsters: Undread Chaos Mergerm (LV 5/ATK: 2100)**

"A Zombie-Type monster..." Yuzu muttered.

"Not done..." Nemesis stated. "Next up, I play my second Ritual Spell, Undread Ritual X-V!"

"Whoa!" Yuzu exclaimed, shocked.

"I Sacrifice Level 5 Mergerm and Level 2 Gunsnip Soldier to Ritual Summon my Level 7 Undread Beast Tamer Ryxstar!" Nemesis declared.

 **Nemesis's monsters: Undread Beast Tamer Ryxstar (LV 7/ATK: 2800)**

"An Undread Ritual Monster can be Sacrificed to Summon another Undread Ritual Monster," Yuzu noted.

"Hahahaha... Yuzu, you know how to play this card," Nemesis told Yuzu.

Yuzu looked at the Fusion card that Nemesis held in shock. It was Shuroi's card.

"It's that..." Yuzu trailed off, surprised.

"I play Burial of the Fusion!" Nemesis exclaimed. Undread Chaos Mergerm returned from the Graveyard. "This Spell brings Chaos Mergerm back from my Graveyard and fuses it with my Ryxstar."

Yuzu and Shuroi were both shocked.

"With those, those two can fuse into..." Shuroi muttered.

"Yes, my Undreads can destroy you!" Nemesis claimed. Ryxstar and Chaos Mergerm fused. "With the creation of deadly creatures, I will tame their souls. I Fusion Summon...Undread Ouboros Heiro!"

Undread Ouboros Heiro appeared with a victorious roar, holding a Gatling gun.

 **Nemesis's monsters: Undread Ouboros Heiro (LV 7/ATK: 3000)**

"Now, I'm activating Heiro's effect! When Heiro is Fusion Summoned, I can Special Summon Level 1 Undread monster from my Deck! Search for the path, Machina Clocker! Machina Clocker is treated as an 'Undread' monster!" Nemesis explained.

 **Nemesis's monsters: Machina Clocker (LV 1/ATK: 0)**

"Yuzu, watch out!" Shuroi warned.

"I know! Don't worry!" Yuzu reassured him.

Yuzu gritted her teeth. _That thing is a Tuner Monster! Nemesis is planning to Synchro Summon!_ she realized.

"Now, I Tune my Clocker with my Heiro in a Synchro Summon!" Nemesis declared. Clocker disintegrated into a green ring which Heiro flew towards. "Behold! My ultimate creation of Undread, witness of the evolution of Undread's powers! I Synchro Summon Level 8 Undread Virias Dragoon!

Undread Virias Dragoon roared.

 **Nemesis's monsters: Undread Virias Dragoon (LV 8/ATK: 3000)**

Nemesis pointed at Yuzu. "Now, watch my Virias Dragoon's effect! He cannot attack you and your monsters, but instead, he can attack with Counters that have 'Undread' in the name. I'm remove Freinzy from Virias Dragoon as 1 Undread Counter in order to attack."

Yuzu frowned. _That means that Virias Dragoon can attack with Undread Counters any minute now,_ she thought.

"Now, I'll end my turn," Nemesis stated.

"Well, Nemesis, you play well, but you can't beat me yet, so here goes something," Yuzu claimed. Yuzu drew a card, revealing Dragocian City. _Dragocian City... This is only card that will allow my Dragocian's Attack Points to increase to Virias Dragoon's level, but he's no match against him, so I'll need this card later._

Yuzu picked up Dragocian Valkyrie's card. "I Summon Dragocian Valkyrie in Attack Mode!" she declared. Dragocian Valkyrie rose up.

 **Yuzu's monsters: Dragocian Valkyrie** **(LV 4/ATK: 1900)**

 _Dragocian Valkyrie has an effect. She can decrease his Attack Points by an amount that's equal to his Defense Points. I'd better use it later. Right now, that dragon is creeping me out,_ Yuzu thought. Yuzu placed two Trap Cards on her Duel Disk. "I'll throw down two face-downs. That's all."

"Ha. Fool. You'll never battle against my Virias Dragoon with that dragon girl's deck. Hwahahahahahaha!" Nemesis cackled.

Yuzu frowned. "Yeah, yeah, so it's your turn or something."

"Don't worry. I draw," Nemesis declared.

Nemesis drew a card, revealing Undread Exchange Soul.

"Ha! Now, I play, the Spell Undread Exchange Soul! With this, I can remove one Level 2 or higher Undread monster in order to add another Counter to Virias Dragoon! I'll remove the Level 2 Undread Gunsnip Soldier to add 1 Undread Counter for Virias Dragoon, which means that he has two Counters!"

Yuzu was shocked. "What?!"

"I remove Chaos Mergerm from my Graveyard to add 1 Undread Counter to Virias Dragoon, which means that he has three Undread Counters!" Nemesis explained.

Virias Dragoon roared as he charged his attack.

"I'll remove one Undread Counter and attack Dragocian Valkyrie! Virus X Buster!" Nemesis declared.

Virias Dragoon charged and shot his energy beam at Valkyrie.

"Not so fast! I play a Trap: Mirror Barricade!" Yuzu countered.

The mirror reflected Virias Dragoon's beam attack.

"Well, the mirror could simply reflect your dragon, but it can also damage your Life Points with my Valkyrie," Yuzu told Nemesis.

The blast struck Nemesis down.

"Brah! Arggggghhh!" Nemesis screamed.

 **Nemesis: 2100**

"Well played, but it's not good enough! I activate Virias Dragon's second effect! When you activated a Trap Card, I can remove one Undread Counter to regain 1000 Life Points!" Nemesis declared.

 **Nemesis: 3100**

Yuzu became shocked and angrily gritted her teeth while Shuroi became worried.

"Darn! This guy is really tough!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"You're mine, now! Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Nemesis laughed.

 **Chapter 3 TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Yu-Gi-Oh! SY-RiDE!: Change Rules

Yu-Gi-Oh! SY-RiDE! has changes the rules though it was retains the original rules. This rule is called "Extra Master Duel".

*Ritual Monsters are now on the Extra Deck via using Ritual Spell Cards..

Ritual Monsters on Extra Deck can be also Special Summoned by using Link Arrows.


	5. C4: Behold Dark Magician Girl S Part Two

As in the previous chapter, the duel zoom outs at Yuzu vs Nemesis continue their duel

Yuzu: 4000- vs -Nemesis:3100

Nemesis' monsters: Undread Virias Dragoon (LV8/ATK:3000)

Yuzu's monsters: Dragocian Valkyrie (LV4/ATK:1900)

Yuzu smiles gleefully as she finds her new strategy to defeat Undread Virias Dragoon.

"Yuzu is deep trouble," says Shuroi, unaware of Yuzu's plan.

"I'm gonna get my game on,"says Yuzu,"Though that Virias Dragoon cannot attack, he can regain Nemesis' LP. I'll need to find away to defeat Virias Dragoon," she thought smiling even more at the strategy she was about to us.

"Well, Nemesis I will give you this. You have an awesome strategy. This is excitement is amazing!

"Here we go!," says Yuzu, as she drew her card which turned out to be Dragocian Crackbolt."

"Nice! I'll play Dragocian Crackbolt in DEF Mode!," she yelled as an explosion happened on the field. Dragocian Crackbolt rising from it. (LV4/DEF:2500)

"Look out Nemesis," Yuzu called as Dragocian Valkyrie and Crackbolt began to glow for an XYZ summon.

"I'm overlay with my two Level 4 Valkyrie and Crackbolt!,"continued Yuzu as there energies entered the Overlay Network.

"Strong Red wings sprout into flutter, slash the enemy into the abyss! Xyz Summon, Rank 4: Dragocian Slash Djinn! (Rank4/ATK3000)

"Nice girly monster, but she has no ATK points which means Virias Dragoon can annihilate you!" said Nemesis.

"Yeah! But she can use one Overlay Unit to gain equal to your dragon's ATK!" Yuzu explains

"I have never seen Dragocian Slash Djinn before," growled Nemesis," but he won't save you!

"Not by himself so I am activating my facedown... Instant Spell, Dragon Spirit Release!," Yuzu said as a card faced up on the field.

"Alright! Dragon Spirit Release can double her ATK power," Shuroi called as Slash Djinn powering up with blazing aura. (Dragocian Slash Djinn (Rank4/ATK6000)

"She has 6000 ATK!," Nemesis said shocked.

"That's what I was hoping for,"said Yuzu," Now Slash Djinn slice that dragon into half!," Yuzu commanded.

Slash Djinn pulls out it's blades and slashes the Virias Dragoon leaving it sliced in half.

Nemesis LP dropped to 100 leaving Nemesis growling

"Oh yeah! Your dragon is sliced!,"Yuzu started to cheer.

Her celebration was short lived as suddenly, Virias Dragoon reappears in the field

"What?! No way?!," said Shuroi.

"How can this be?!" asked Yuzu. That dragon is suppose to be destroyed."

"Yuzu, didn't you forget about Virias Dragoon's third effect,"Nemesis said smiling. "When your monster destroys him, Virias Dragoon can be revived by discard non-Undread monster to my Graveyard. Good thing I'm have Cronium Soldier in order to revive Virias Dragoon," Nemesis laughed as he discarded a card to the grave yard.

"Oh man... Virias Dragoon can revived every single turn while she destroys his Dragoon. If I make even one wrong move, Virias Dragoon could attack me and I could lose," thought Yuzu.

"My move!," Nemesis laughed as he drew his card.

"I'm played this, Viral Outbreak!" he said as he played the card he just drew.

"Viral Out what now?!" Yuzu asked.

"Viral Outbreak is the Continous Spell Card that makes all monsters to change into Zombie-Type monster until the card is destroyed!" replied Shuroi.

"Looks like you know it," laughed Nemesis as Slash Djinn became a zombified version of herself.

"Slash Djinn!"shouted Yuzu.

Slash Djinn seemed to nod she would be okay.

"Okay... thanks Slash Djinn," said Yuzu.

"Hmmm, you see Spirit Monsters," said Nemesis calmly.

"Yeah, but your zombie monsters cannot see you!" said Yuzu.

"Hmph! Very well, but your monster's attack becomes zero. Your finished!"

Nemesis was about to make his move against Yuzu. He had the power, he pointed to Virias Dragoon.

"And now I'm activating Virias Dragoon's fourth effect," Nemesis explained in typical dueling way. "when he was revived, he gains 1 Undread Counter. I'll remove one Undread Counter, to regain my LP by 1000.

A small glowing ball of light spiraled down like it was coiled around a building before entering into Nemesis's chest.

-Nemesis:1100-

Nemesis could have just end his turn there and then, and he was going to, but not before staring at Yuzu like a python about to eat a cute little mouse.

"I'll end my turn."

"Darn! Virias Dragoon is too powerful..." Yuzu thought biting her lip and keeping her fingers on the top of her deck. "I must stop him now or I'll be done for."

Yuzu looked down at her deck while still keeping her hand steady on it like she was touching a chess piece.

"Maybe I'm do have my deck's faith. Right, so here goes something!"

Yuzu finally stopped touching and actually drew the top card of her deck. Miracles happened only once in a duel, so it was a relief it happened with the revealing of the card showing Dark Magican Girl S.

"Whoa, that's a card that I need." Yuzu didn't know why or how, but having faith in her deck was the only reason she drew her ace monster. She played her cards the way she wanted to. " I'll end my turn!"

Nemesis held one hand over his right eye trying to suppress all the ways he could mock Yuzu for not doing anything.

"I see you not attacking Virias Dragoon. I draw!"

Nemesis drew a card with the card he had being Dark Gateway. This would be very useful in Yuzu's destruction.

"Brwahahahahaha! Well, this time is going to be my day. I'm activating the Continious Spell, Dark Gateway. I'm pay 500 LP..."

A void of darkness opened up vacuuming something that looked like multicolored light from Nemesis's duel disk.

-Nemesis:600-

"I'll remove Virias Dragoon and I'll Special Summon this card from hand or deck without any sacrifices."

Yuzu wasn't scared or stressed to hear about this summoning, but she did have to take it seriously since he was doing his best to defeat her.

"What card?" She asked.

"Undread Priminal Nemesis!" Nemesis gloated showing the card before slamming it on his duel disk.

Nemesis strided on the field with a slow walk as the whole arena now looked like a gateway to an unspeakably evil world.

"Mwahahahahahahaha!"

Nemesis' monsters: Undread Priminal Nemesis (LV9/ATK:3500)

"Oh man, come on! You can't play by yourself!" Yuzu yelled at Nemesis.

"Hwahahaha, I just did! I'm the monster when I play!" Nemesis said with a scary look on his face.

Yuzu had a mean look on her face. This was her trying to focus on her next move while showing she was not to be taken lightly.

"Now I will destroy your..."

Yuzu moved her hand stopping Nemesis from completing his order. A peculiar thing on her side of the field was the Dark Gateway appeared for her.

"Guess again, Nemesis!"

"Huh?! What?! How?! My Dark Gateway was on your field?!"

Yuzu had accomplished her move that turned the tables on Nemesis. Yuzu was smiling.

"Yes! Because Dark Gateway allows each players can Special Summon our monsters without any sacrifices. Which allows to I'm remove Slash Djinn by paying 500 LP in order Special Summon! Before I'm can Special Summon, Slash Djinn's effects!"

-Yuzu:3500-

Nemesis became confused by this sudden effect. How could he predict something like this would happen?

"Huh?"

"When she was removed from play, she can destroys Spell or Trap Card on your field." Yuzu explained to the enemy Nemesis. "Say goodbye to your Viral Outbreak!

Viral Outbreak was sliced in half by a sharp air Nemesis couldn't stop. Yuzu wasn't done with him yet.

:And now... I'm can Special Summon this card from my hand!"

"Wait a sec... you going to play that card stronger than Dark Magician Girl!" Nemesis shouted.

"Yeah! But it's is!" Yuzu said.

Dark Gateway opens the light creating a beacon for another monster to emerge. A shadowy monster appeared in the form of another Dark Magician Girl first.

Yuzu had another smile on her face. She couldn't smile while playing her cards but could do it gloating on her explanations.

"She was stronger than Dark Magician Girl! Say, hello to Dark Magician Girl S!"

Dark Magician Girl S was wearing that uniform not skimpy enough to be ostracized but revealing enough that it made people question how perverted their minds were to be ogling girls. She also carried a wand.

Yuzu's monster: Dark Magician Girl S (LV6/ATK:3000)

Nemesis was finding it hard to behold a rare monster thought to be make belief.

"It's... It's true! The other Magician Girl!" He looked Yuzu in the eyes before moving his chin around to smile. "But no matter what your girl monster have 3000 ATK power, you still don't match for me! Yraaaaah!"

Nemesis attempted to attack Dark Magician Girl S with his own powers.

"Go Magician Girl S!"

Dark Magician Girl S strikes on Nemesis. Her magic was powerful and was set to explode. The explosion was so intense it blocked out Yuzu from Shuroi.

"Yuzu!"

The explosion was now gone. The true reveal was that Dark Magician Girl S defeats Nemesis. She truly was more powerful than Nemesis.

"Graaah! What is going on... Why your Dark Magician Girl S wasn't destroyed?!" Nemesis asked like his ears were on fire.

Yuzu smiles back so hungry to explain this. "Oh yeah, Dark Magician Girl S's effect which I'm don't take any damage with your higher ATK and wasn't destroyed in battle in your turn. So, you lose 1000 LP because her effect was activated!

Nemesis was feeling his veins change. He became shocked. Shuroi happily sees Yuzu winning the duel. Yuzu got emotional with her victory.

"Oh yeah, that's game!"

Nemesis in cliche defeat held his fingers to his cheek and screamed to the ceiling.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

The fire around Nemesis exploded which engulfed Nemesis making it look like he was destroyed in an explosion.

-Nemesis:0-

Shuroi crossed his arms keeping a smile on his face. Yuzu didn't disappoint him.

"Oh right!"

Dark Magician Girl S nodded to Yuzu and she nods back. This was why Yuzu's duels went so well with her.

"Thanks Magician Girl S." Yuzu said waving to her.

Nemesis who was caught in the explosion turned out managed to get through it as if it were a person not looking where they were going and bumped into him. He was though unsure about standing and almost catatonic.

"I don't believe this..."

Yuzu looked at Nemesis with Dark Magician Girl S looking at him with her. The sadistic duelists always took losing more harshly.

"Why couldn't I...win?"

"Nemesis?" Yuzu said.

"Huh? Yuzu, but I lost the duel. I'm bring your friend Shuroi back."

Shuroi was released from Nemesis's power and free to do what he wanted to her. He wanted to run merrily towards her with his arms out.

"Yuzu!"

Yuzu opened her arms almost as wide as Shuroi. They embraced with one big hug over the victory Yuzu achieved.

"But what about Nemesis?" Shuroi asked Yuzu.

Nemesis who was watching the two of them having fun and hugging actually started smiling to the girl that defeated him.

"Hey Nemesis?" Yuzu said.

"Huh? What is it, Yuzu?" Nemesis asked.

Yuzu and Shuroi go out from the well after telling Nemesis she had fun. She also said they could duel if he doesn't make Shuroi a hostage.

"Man, We should get out of here for this well." Yuzu said.

Nemesis was still a spirit and appeared in front of Yuzu and Shuroi.

"Home?" Nemesis asked.

A girl of no name appeared doing front flips until she was standing beside Nemesis.

"Nemesis?" The girl asked rubbing the spirits cheeks.

"Tila?" Nemesis said recognizing the girl.

Nemesis was a spirit and yet he cried just as tearfully as Tila could. Two different people sharing the same kind of teary eyes for something they were forced to accept. Was it death or was it turmoil Yuzu didn't know.

Meanwhile, in the depths of a forest, a man Dueled the mysterious hooded person while four other men lay beaten.

-?: 3900- vs -Man 1: 0-, -Man 2: 0-, -Man 3: 0-, -Man 4: 0-, -Man 5: 100-

?'s monsters: Dragocian-Eyes Black Lady (LV 6/ATK: 2800)

Man 5's monsters: Gear Arm Soldier (LV 6/ATK: 3000)

The mysterious hooded person hummed to themselves. "Hmmm."

"Grrrrr..." the man growled in annoyance. "Don't toy with me! Gear Arm Soldier, attack with Firearm Blast!"

Gear Arm Soldier fired at Black Lady.

"Trap activates. Reversing Destruction," the mysterious person declared.

"What?!" the man cried.

Gear Arm Soldier's attack fired back at itself, destroying it.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the man screamed in pain.

-Man 5: 0-

The man fell unconscious and collapsed to his knees.

"Hmmm. Well, I'm satisfied as long you can Duel me..." the person mused.

The person's hood flew off, revealing a corrupted Yuzu Boyle with a scar on the right side of her face. She smiled evily.

"You can't defeat me! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" she declared, descending into laughter.

 **Chapter 4 END**


	6. C5: History of Pendulum Persona

The night was similar to an Xyz card. It was hard to see and sparkled, a moon shinning over it. That moon was the solid vision's way of spotting monsters that breathed and thought, but in this darkness, Yuzu Black was defeating three Duelists. While she was doing it, a girl who resembled Lulu Obsidian watched her win.

"This is very bad," the girl whispered softly to herself.

In her hands was a card. She called upon this card with energy thought by many to be a myth. It was real, and she used it to Summon Darkforce Break Dawnless, a muscular creature with knuckles that could break through mountains.

"Darkforce Break Dawnless, you're right about 'her'. She destroyed my world and she must be stopped!" The girl roared and pumped her fist towards her monster.

She looked up to the sky.

Right above her was a place called Duel Academy. Yuzu Black was thinking of all the dark things that she could do to that academy.

"Hahaha... Mortal beings, you will feel my wrath as you become my prey."

Yuzu Black smiled evilly as she went to look for her hunt.

 **After School**

 **Shuroi: 1500 vs Yuzu: 2500**

 **Shuroi's monsters: Scorpio Crab [LV 6/ATK: 2500] and Feral Wasp [LV 3/ATK: 1600]**

 **Yuzu's monsters: Dragocian-Eyes Lady [LV 5/ATK: 2400], Blue Dragocian Crystalstone [BS: 2] and Red Dragocian Crystalstone [RS: 11]**

"Geez, Shuroi, your monsters know how to battle," Yuzu commented with a smile, "but just because this is a practice Duel doesn't mean I will take it easy."

"Thanks for the warning," Shuroi replied.

"Now, it's my turn!" said Yuzu as she drew her card Dragocian Transformation. "Sweetness. I activate my Red Dragocian Crystalstone's Pendulum effect," Yuzu continued as her Red Dragocian Crystalstone started to glow. "I can discard my Dragocian Transformation Spell Card in order to add one Level 4 Monster Card from my Deck. I'll choose the Tuner Monster known as Hyper Synchron," she said revealing her card, Hyper Synchron **[LV 4/Tuner/ATK: 1600]**.

"She got a Tuner Monster!" Shuroi said, astonished at her monster.

"That's great! When Hyper Synchron is used to Synchro Summon a Dragon-Type Monster, the Synchro Monster gains 800 Attack Points," said Ichigo, also amazed that Yuzu had a Tuner Monster.

"Now, I Tune my Level 4 Hyper Synchron Tuner Monster with my Level 5 Dragocian-Eyes Lady!" said Yuzu as Hyper Synchron became four green energy rings which surrounded Dragocian-Eyes Lady who flew in the middle of them, soon turning into a bright light.

"The strong shatter the darkness! Purge the light! Burn your almighty force of nature! Synchro Summon! Rise up, Level 9: Dragocia Enhanwitch!"

When the light dimmed, the monster Dragocia Enhanwitch stood **[LV 9/Synchro/Dragon/ATK: 3200]**.

"And with Hyper Synchron's help, by successfully Synchro Summoning, Dragocia Enhanwitch gains 800 Attack Points, making her Attack Points 4000!

"4000 Attack Points! I'm glad I'm not the one Dueling her," Ichigo commented from the sidelines.

" I'm not done yet... I activate Dragocia Enhanwitch's effect! Enhanwitch can Double her Attack Points when my Tuner Monster's effect activates, and when I Synchro Summon successfully!"

"Whoa! She's got 8000 Attack Points?!" Shuroi yelped worriedly.

"Now, go, Enhanwitch! Red Burst Attack on Scorpio Crab!" cried Yuzu as Dragocia Enhanwitch shot a deep red flame from her mouth which destroyed Scorpio Crab as soon as her attack touched it.

"Yuzu… I didn't know you also use Synchro Monsters!" said Shuroi after his life points dropped down to 0.

"Nice strategy," Ichigo added as he walked up to the two Duelists.

"Thanks," Yuzu replied. "I have that strategy in hand just in case."

"Ummm... Yuzu..." Shuroi started to say, clearly a little uncomfortable.

"What is it Shuroi?"

"I have been wanting to ask you for a while about your past... Where your parents? Where do you come from? How can you do the things you do?"

"It's a long story...about my past," Yuzu said, getting uncomfortable, as well.

"You don't have to tell us..." Shuroi started, but was cut off by Yuzu.

"No, it's fine. It's about time I told you, anyway," she said as she started to explain her past, Ichigo and Shuroi listening.

"I was born on an island, but..."

 **(Flashback)**

Baby Yuzu, lying alone, was crying.

"My mother died when I was a baby, and my father… He disappeared during an excavation of the mysterious writings on Duel Monsters. I'm was alone...and crying...until then..." Yuzu recalled.

Baby Yuzu looked the sky, seeing a flying creature that landed the ground, revealing it to be a dragon.

"The dragon told me everything about the history of the mysterious phenomenon known as Duel Monsters, and over time, I grew into a young girl..." Yuzu explained. "They were called Pendulum Persona..." Yuzu stated, recalling what the dragon taught her. "They were created by the Lukato tribes. Some Pendulum Personas corrupt anyone who has negative feelings and take over the person's shadow. These people are called Persona Duelists, and the corrupted shadows are called Persona Shadows."

 **(Flashback end)**

"Pendulum Persona, Lukato tribes, and Persona Duelists..." Ichigo mused.

Shuroi paused the explanation. "Hold on the sec... Dragocian-Eyes Lady is a Pendulum Persona, right? So, she's not corrupting you?" he asked.

"I doubt it," Yuzu told him. "The dragon told me about how the Pendulum Persona can be purified by another Pendulum Persona."

"So, that's means the Pendulum Personas took over the world in the past?" Ichigo questioned.

Yuzu frowned in thought. "It might be that Pendulum Personas are coming to our world."

Shuroi was shocked. "Oh no! This can't be right! The Pendulum Personas are taking over the Earth?!"

"This is madness! Fighting the Pendulum Personas could be a tough battle!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Yuzu, still frowning, thought deeply about how to stop the Pendulum Personas.

Our only hope...is to find and stop that person who released these beasts that the dragon told me about!" Yuzu declared.

Yuzu looked up at the sky, seeing someone who was releasing the Pendulum Personas.

Everyone was living a moment right now. At the abandoned dorm, fourteen year old girl, Fiona Truesdale, walked towards the deep underground and watched the devastating situation. Her eyes were wide and her breath was still.

"This is... devastation."

Fiona kept a card in her pocket much like what Yuzu does. Her card started to glow in her pocket. She found some great truth from this glowing card:

"Seraphiroth Dragon Venemy... I'm feared that the devastation of the Pendulum Personas has began."

Like a jump scare in a scary movie, Fiona looked at the unconscious boy's shadow begin to appear towards her. Fiona denied to herself what she was seeing.

"No... Hamon student: Ryuuki, has been possessed by that Persona..."

The Shadow Ryuuki talked to her. The wielder had a dark aura around him.

"So, you're a Pendulum Persona's wielder... Hahahahahaha! Duel Me!"

His Duel Disk activates with a evil grin and Fiona smiles back and activates her modified Duel Disk.

"Game On!" Fiona and Shadow Ryuuki shouted in unison.

Fiona:4000 vs S-Ryuuki:4000

Fiona gritted her teeth. She had a good hand, but she couldn't underestimate her opponent.

"It's my turn on this first move." S-Ryuuki said as he drew a card. A quick glance showed him the card was Restrain Knight. "I summon the knight who should be feared, Restrain Knight!"

Restrain Knight rises up in the darky field, with glowing red eyes. It swung its sword left and right for summoning effect.

S-Ryuuki's monsters: Restrain Knight (LV4/ATK:1700)

There was a dark aura emitting from Restrain Knight. It was an evil that could only be from the deck being corrupted.

'Even his deck is controlled by Pendulum Persona...' Fiona thought.

" I activate Restrain Knight's effect: When he is Normal or Special Summoned, I get to tribute him better yet sacrifice him in order to Special Summon Restrain Knight from my hand."

The Restrain Knight on his field was sucked into a dark hole of unspeakable evil when another Restrain Knight appeared slashing its sword around.

S-Ryuuki's monsters: Restrain Knight (LV4/ATK:1700)

"Uh-oh." Fiona said realizing she was in trouble.

"With my Restrain Knight's effect, I'll sacrifice him in order to Special Summon Restrain Gunsniper from my hand!"

A dark aura enveloping Restrain Knight and making Restrain Gunsniper appeared. His creature appeared with a light armor appearance, glowing red eyes, and a heavy sniper rifle.

S-Ryuuki's monsters: Restrain Gunsniper (LV4/ATK:1900)

Fiona heard a little about Restrain Gunsniper. She noticed hearing about it there was a Fusion Summoning method.

"You don't mean..." She gasped.

S-Ryuuki let her live in the reality that these monsters are going to do what she believes they can do.

"That's right, I'm using Gunsniper to Fusion Summon with my two Restrain in the name! I'm fuse Restrain Gunsniper with my two Restrain Knights from my Graveyard!"

The dark aura Retrain Gunsniper and the two Restrain Knight's are fusing together to create one single monster. While it was going on, S-Ryuuki was monologuing about the action of fusion summoning.

"With the darkness merges with the restrain... my powerful monster appears! I'm Fusion Summon... Arise, Level 8 Earthbound Servant Qiulin!"

A kirin-like shadow monster with the dark orange glowing lines of a saddle horse but the roars like a thunderous horse emerged on the field.

"Earthbound Servant Quilin (LV8/Fusion/ATK:3000)."

Fiona dropped a card from her pocket. She leaned down to pick up the card. As she did, it started glowing in her hand.

" Yes I'm see... that Earthbound is the Pendulum Persona. I'm going to stop this!"

"I'm placing one facedown card... and activating Quilin's effect!" S-Ryuuki said holding out his arm to be more clear on what he was doing.

Fiona stares at Quilin as it glowed like a lake under the moonlight activating its effect.

"He can absorb one facedown card, so he will absorb my Mass Re-Production Spell Card to gain 500 additional ATK points! And that's all for my turn!"

So far his strategy involved sacrificing his own cards to help summon powerful monsters. Fiona noticing this got her serious face on.

"It's my turn!" Fiona draws a card. It was luck that she drew Cosmos Xyz. "I'm summoning the Level 6 Cosmos Seraph Dragon in DEF!"

A seraph-like dragon appears in the yellow ring. It was loyal to Fiona outside of the duel but right now it was an intimidating monster.

Fiona's monsters: Cosmos Seraph Dragon (LV6/DEF:2400)

"When you control a monster, I'm allow to Special Summon Cosmos Seraph Dragon in DEF mode. And I'm Special Summon Level 6 Cosmos Seraph Drakyrm with the effect of Seraph Drakyrm after I'm summon Level 6 or higher Cosmos Seraph in the name!"

Just like Fiona's last monster, a seraph-like snake dragon appears in the yellow ring. It was surprised to be on the field.

Fiona's monsters: Cosmos Seraph Drakyrm (LV6/ATK:2300)

Fiona had another card in her hand. Both of her Seraph monsters glanced at her and nodded their heads for her.

"Now I'm play the Cosmos Xyz which allows two or more "Cosmos Seraph. In the name and Xyz Summon the Fairy-Type monster. I'm overlay Seraph Dragon and Seraph Drakyrm to Xyz Summon the "Cosmos Seraph" Xyz Monster!"

Seraph Dragon and Seraph Drakyrm overlay on the yellow-gold swirling portal. Her monster wasn't out yet, but that didn't stop Fiona from chatting how great it was.

"See the Future, Return to the abyss of depths! The seraph dragon will evolve into strongest Cosmos Seraph! I'm Xyz Summon... take down to the heaven's sky, Seraphiroth Dragon Venemy!"

Lightning from dark clouds discharged when a seraph-like female humanoid with dragonic features appears in the portal. The humanoid was holding a bow with both her hands.

Fiona's monsters: Seraphiroth Dragon Venemy (Rank:6/ATK:3000)

S-Ryuuki was amazed she could summon a monster as powerful as his was in only one turn. If it wasn't for the card he used to make his monster 500 ATK points stronger he would be nervous.

"Nice monster, but you can't take my Earthbound down with your 3000 ATK points!"

Fiona covered her mouth letting out a small laugh. "You think so? I'm activating Seraph Drakyrm and Cosmos Xyz's effects! First off, Drakyrm gains her to increase 1000 ATK and Cosmos Xyz can double ATK increasing!"

Fiona's monsters: Seraphiroth Dragon Venemy (Rank:6/ATK:8000)

S-Ryuuki underestimated his opponent, who wouldn't when their monster has a total of 8000 ATK points? He was very shocked.

"8000 ATK points?!"

"Venemy, purify the Pendulum Persona Quilin! Seraph Chaos Burst!"

Venemy used the bow and created a arrow of purified light to strike with the angel dragon-like energy on Quilin's head. S-Ryuuki was knocked into by the wall of light that pushed from the blast.

"Purification confirmed!" Fiona said happy even though she didn't move.

Quilin disappeared into darkness which Ryuuki's shadow was purified as well. S-Ryuuki was standing still unable to duel anymore.

S-Ryuuki:0

S-Ryuuki was no longer a threat to Fiona. What was a threat had to be the darkness resonating out of Quilin, the monster that stayed even after the duel.

"Venemy..."

Venemy nodded and manage to purifty the darkness with a roar and a glowing arrow created from the roar she made. The arrow hit Quilin, it became a trading card.

"Quilin... the Fusion Tribe Pendulum Persona. Venemy... the Xyz Tribe Pendulum Persona. Haderus... the Synchro Tribe Pendulum Persona. Carnaggedon... the Pendulum Tribe Pendulum Persona. I'm have four Pendulum Personas... Now I'm can find the person who release these monstrosity!"

 **CHAPTER 5 END**


	7. C6: The Four Summon Duelist

Crystal could not fall asleep in her Ramiel Dorm. Crystal couldn't sleep in the night with her search to find her lost brother. She sometimes mumbles about him in her sleep.

"Brother... where are you?"

In Crystal's memory, she rushes to her brother's room. She pushed open the the door with her her might.

Opening that door, she was shocked that her brother had mysteriously disappeared. She ran frantically through the hospital asking where her brother was, but no one knew where.

"Where did you gone off to?!" Crystal yelled more for herself than her brother.

It was in present time that Crystal heard a faint voice talking to her.

"Help... me..."

"What? Who's there?!" Crystal shouted hoping for an answer.

Crystal looked around her, but the voice wasn't coming from somewhere far away, it was coming from her shadow. She heard something stir behind her, the shadow.

"Huh?"

Crystal gasped seeing shadow rise up and morph into what was thought to be a Persona Shadow, but a ghastly version of herself.

"Help...meeeeee..." The Persona shadow said in a weakened state.

"My... my shadow! Kyaaaaaaaa..."

The shadow of Crystal absorbs Crystal. The last thing Crystal did before being absorbed was scream. The shadow formed the same body as Crystal, but her eyes are empty.

Meanwhile at the Abandoned Dorm, Fiona heard Crystal's screaming. This got her serious look on.

"Oh no... Crystal. She must be consumed by the Persona Shadow!"

It was daytime right now and in school the students are drawing. They were drawing for Pegasus who commanded them on what to draw. Then there was G.

"Students. We'll be sketching the Duel Monsters that the creator of Duel Monsters reminds us of."

G walks around ready to explain all about Pegasus. He was the creator of Duel Monsters so everyone had some respect for him.

"Now, I'm going to start explaining... Maximillion Pegasus. He is the creator of the Duel Monsters. Pegasus has told us everything about his secrets of the legendary Egyptian Gods which he created himself and which allows him to summon these three powerful cards by Tributing three monsters. However, these god cards were originally ILLEGAL in all the tournaments until they upgraded the updates to register the powerful Egyptian God cards."

While G talking about Egyptian Gods, Yuzu wonders about Slifer the Sky Dragon. Slifer was a serpentine red dragon with two mouths.

"Wow... talk about those amazing cards. I wonder whether Slifer is going to appear..." Yuzu started talking but was interrupted by G.

"As always, I present to you... THESE CARDS!"

All the students see the actual Egyptian God cards: Slifer, Ra and Obelisk. They were all shocked, but Yuzu was the most shocked of them all.

"No way!"

Ichigo was also surprised witnessing the God cards. "The actual Egyptian God cards! I thought they were lost forever!"

"Awesome!" One student exclaimed seeing the God card.

"Yeah!" An unknown second student exclaimed seeing the God card.

They were causing quite an uproar in the classroom, so G claps his hands to stop them.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. know about these cards, but they were NOT used by any Duelists because they have IMMENSE POWER since the ancient time of the Egyptian civilization! You see..."

Something felt tingly to G involving the Egyptian God cards. He looked down to see the Slifer card is missing.

"AH! Where that red card go?!" G screamed.

G was close to fainting if he didn't realize Yuzu took the Slifer card. He looked at her seeing her holding Slifer.

"Wow! Slifer the Sky Dragon! I will use it to defeat my opponents! Yeah!"

G was burning red in the face furious. He takes back the Slifer card from Yuzu's hand so fast his fingernails might have scratched her.

"YOU! I'm WARNING you! That Slifer may be powerful, but it also has a great weakness! Whenever you play the cards from your hand... Slifer's ATK decreases!"

Yuzu didn't react the way G wanted her to. She makes a dumb face and stretches out her hands.

"Come on, Sergeant . These god cards also have weaknesses? Really?"

Sergeant G was screaming in anger before letting out a quiet insult for Yuzu. He calling her an idiot. It felt better though to just shout out the whole thing.

"IDIOT! You are a much more silly girl than Raviel Blue Fiona TRUESDALE!"

Yuzu was not very bright and was confused while Ichigo and Shuroi keep a neutral expression.

"Fiona Truesdale? Who's..." Yuzu was interrupted before she could ask who.

Yuzu and her friends hear a scream and they stand up.

"Huh? What was that?!" Yuzu asked.

Yuzu and her friends rushes towards the horde of fanboys and girls near Fiona Truesdale.

"Oh my god!" Shuroi cried seeing the site before her.

Ichigo was seeing Fiona. The Fiona talked about.

"Hey, that's Fiona Truesdale." He said.

"So that's Fiona Truesdale..." Yuzu said staring at her.

"She is a Raviel Blue student and the strongest Duelist. She can defeat every other Duelists with her all four summoning methods called All Four Summons!" Ichigo explained to her.

"All Four Summons?!" Yuzu gasped finding that hard to believe.

Fiona looked at Yuzu and her friends. She shortly smiles after seeing them.

"Huh?" Yuzu said not getting her smiles.

"Ummm, why is Fiona looking at us?" Shuroi asked her friends.

Fiona walks towards Yuzu and her friends.

"So, you must be Yuzu Boyle?" Fiona asked the wild girl.

A comic moment ensues in which Yuzu points to herself.

"Huh? Oh, yes I am!"

Fiona looked down seeing Yuzu's deck. "Hmmm, let me see your deck."

"Huh, oh... okay."

Yuzu shows her deck to Fiona before she realizes that she has a Pendulum Persona.

"That's a... Pendulum Persona..."

"Yes, that's Dragocian-Eyes Lady." Yuzu said with a smile not knowing how serious of a situation she was in.

Fiona realize that Yuzu is Persona wielder. "Oh my... that must mean you are the Persona Wielder!"

What Fiona said was like a hard school question. Yuzu became confused.

"A Persona Wielder?"

Fiona was doing the part where she explains everything to Yuzu. "Well you see..."

Before explaining about Persona Wielder, Fiona senses someone's presence. All Yuzu sensed was Fiona froze in the middle of her sentence.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Yuzu asked Fiona.

Fiona snapped back in reality where her eyes adjusted back to looking at Yuzu, and her mind.

"Do not worry... I'm sensing a dark force."

Fiona looks at Crystal with empty eyes before she runs off.

"Hold on!" Fiona shouted at Crystal.

Fiona follows Crystal in a chase that was really hot in speed.

"Huh? We better follow them!" Ichigo said to his friends.

"Right, come on Yuzu!" Shuroi said waving for Yuzu to follow her.

"Oh, right!" Yuzu said after realizing what they were doing.

Yuzu and the others follow Fiona and Crystal. Why Fiona was chasing her was a mystery, but they had to see why.

Yuzu and her friends moved like the wind rushing towards the beach. They came across two girls, Fiona and Crystal. Yuzu pointed to Crystal.

"Who's that girl?!" Yuzu asked her friends.

"That's Crystal Kassler!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Yuzu was sure she understood Crystal now just from hearing her name. Shuroi was sensing something wrong with this.

"Um, guys... something wrong here!"

That was the sudden when Yuzu's card was glowing on her deck. Yuzu being the observant girl that she was picked it up and held it close.

"Dragocian-Eyes Lady..."

Yuzu realized that Fiona is dueling the Persona Duelist. Yuzu was so happy to finally have the chance of meeting her.

"So... you're Persona Wielder, right?" Persona Crystal said to Fiona

Fiona had her serious face on looking at Crystal's Persona. "Crystal, you been consumed by Pendulum Persona that lurking inside of you."

P-Crystal laughed at Fiona instead of feeling daunted by her comment.

"Ha! You are nothing about your stupid job test!"

Ichigo was angry seeing Persona Crystal. He angrily tries to duel her.

"Grrr... I'll dueled her!"

Yuzu stops Ichigo in a surprise move of holding his hand.

"Let Fiona dueled the Persona Duelist."

Ichigo's eyes flinched in surprise when Yuzu said the word Persona Duelist. Ichigo and Shuroi were questioning what that meant together.

"Huh? A Persona Duelist!" Shuroi asked.

Fiona raises her modified Duel Disk and activates and P-Crystal's Duel Disk metamorphoses into an dark version of her Duel Disk.

"Crystal... I'm will reach you to your heart!"

Persona Crystal was laughing in an intimidating way. "Face me! Graaaah!"

"Let's Duel!" Fiona and Crystal shouted in unison.

Fiona:4000 vs. P-Crystal:4000

Persona Crystal spoke first. "It's my go first... Ha!" Persona Crystal drew a card. It was revealed through her eyes to be LV 2 Synchron. She smiles evilly. "Level 3 Combatnoid Etoite, Rise!"

A water tornado thrashed through the area before revealing to be Combatnoid Etoite.

P-Crystal's monsters: Combatnoid Etoite (LV3/ATK:1500)

"Next, I'm activating 2LV Synchron's effect, since I'm Normal Summoned my monster, I'm can Special Summon this card!"

A glowing yellow orb manifested itself in the air before emerging into LV 2 Synchron.

P-Crystal's monsters: 2LV Synchron [LV2/ATK:1000]

"After I'm Special Summoned 2LV Synchron, I'm change the Level to my monster." Persona Crystal said.

This brought shock upon Yuzu and her friends.

"That Synchron can change Level to her monster?!" Ichigo asked in a shocked tone.

"2LV Synchron was always treated as "Combatnoid" Tuner monster... and I'm changing my Etoite's Level 3 to 5!"

All this excitement made Yuzu's card glow again.

Yuzu was talking to herself in a serious tone. "Right, I know it. That Persona Duelist is going to Synchro Summon!"

Persona Crystal unleashed great power with her thunderous announcement. "Now... I'm tune my Level 2 2LV Synchron and my Level 5 Combatnoid Etoite!"

LV2 Synchron transforms into yellow rings. These rings surrounded Etoite.

"The strongest fist, what is the next level to the next fighter! I'm Synchro Summon, Take on stage Level 7... Combatnoid Drinz!"

The reveals of the sealed form looks like a dumbbell before transforming into an female Alito-like fighter.

P-Crystal's monsters: Combatnoid Drinz (LV7/ATK:2100)

Ichigo and Shuroi become shocked at Persona Crystal's Pendulum Persona.

"So this is..." Ichigo was completely speechless.

"No way... the Pendulum Persona!" Shuroi shouted.

"Now... I'm activate her effect: this card allows me to Special Summon one "Combatnoid" monster from my Graveyard. So, I'm Special Summon... Combatnoid Etoite! Return to my field!

P-Crystal's monsters: Combatnoid Etoite (LV3/ATK:1500)

"And now, I'm play my Equip Spell... Combat Tag Glove!"

"Combat Tag Glove! That Equip Spell allows to use one monster as an Equip Card to the equipped monster!" Ichigo explained to his friends.

Combatnoid Etoite transforms into boxing glove.

"Now, I'm transform Etoite into a Equip Spell Card to equip my Drinz!"

"Oh dear! This card allows to equip the monster to gain ATK points equal to different monster's ATK points!" Shuroi explained very frightened.

Combatnoid Drinz wore the gloves Etoite Glove. It was diabolical looking and made the monster grin.

P-Crystal's monsters: Combatnoid Drinz (LV7/ATK:3600)

A sinister grin was wide on Persona Crystal's face. "I'll end my turn with a facedown card!"

Yuzu and her friends became surprised in shocks. There were countless times they were shocked, they needed to catch a breath and then return to being shocked.

"Oh man... Crystal's monster has 3600 ATK points!" Ichigo shouted like it was the boogeyman after his soul.

"It's my draw!" Fiona drew a card from her deck. This card was a Pendulum card called Pendulum Slasher Cat. "I'll set the Pendulum Scales with Pendulum Slasher Cat and Pendulum Shock Turtle!"

Yuzu and the others became shocked.

"She used the Pendulum Scales too!" Yuzu shouted in shock.

"That's right! She going to use Pendulum Summon!" Ichigo crossed his arms and got too excited to see what would happen.

Fiona's Pendulum Scale: Pendulum Slasher Cat [BS:2] and Pendulum Shock Turtle [RS:12]

"Behold the power of light and shadows! Send them to the abyss of netherworld... Go Pendulum Summon! Come on, Level 8: Cracking Pendulum Dragon... Level 5: Predaplant Pendulum C. BlossoDragon... and finally... the member of the Pendulum Tribe... Level 7: Carnageddem!"

Fiona's monsters: Cracking Pendulum Dragon (LV8/ATK:3000), Predaplant Pendulum C. BlossoDragon (LV5/ATK:2000), Carnageddem (LV7/ATK:3000)

Yuzu and the others surprises at Fiona using the Pendulum Summon before she notices her card became so bright.

Yuzu was of course happy, but also surprised. "Yes, I'm know! That's beautiful Pendulum Summon!"

Ichigo didn't notice what Yuzu noticed. "Fiona used her first Summoning method! Unless..."

Fiona could use a card effect in her Pendulum Scale. "I'm activating Slasher Cat's Pendulum effect, this allows to fuse Cracking Pendulum Dragon and Cyber BlossoDragon without Polymerization!"

This time Pendulum Dragon and Cyber BlossoDragon were fusing together. The Persona Crystal felt a little afraid of what her opponent was planning.

"Glory of the light and shadows!" Fiona chanted as the fusion was about to finish. "Behold... the member of the Fusion Tribe! I'm Fusion Summon... Level 8: Earthbound Servant Quilin!"

The Qilin-like shadow creature with dark orange lines through it's body and let out the thunderous horse roar, but it was now purified and regains its true form by gaining the female orange long haired humanoid, making the female centaurus-like monster.

Fiona's monsters: Earthbound Servant Quilin (LV8/Fusion/ATK:3000)

"Next, I'm activating Shock Turtle's Pendulum effect..." In the beacon of blue light on which her monster stood, it glowed yellow like the glowing orb Crystal used. "this turtle is the Tuner monster on my Pendulum Scale. So, I'm will tune my Level 3 Shock Turtle with my Level 4 Slasher Cat in order to my third summoning method!"

Shuroi was left in shock. "No way! That's gonna be..."

Ichigo was realizing she would use the Synchro Summon. "A Synchro Summon!"

Fiona was really enjoying this summoning of hers. "Shatters the law and chaos! Behold... the member of the Synchro Tribe! I'm Synchro Summon... Level 7: Necro-Eyes Haderus!"

A dark-eyes harpy creatures wearing battle armor and screeches.

Fiona's monsters: Necro-Eyes Haderus (LV7/Synchro/ATK:3000)

Yuzu's card glows brighter, this may be because the spirit of stronger monsters was being summoned.

"An Synchro Pendulum Persona..." Yuzu said.

"I'm activating Shock Turtle's effect... when it was in my Graveyard after using Pendulum effect, I can Special Summon Two Level 6 monsters from my Deck. Come forth Cosmos Seraph Dragon (LV6/ATK:2400) and Cosmos Seraph Drakyrm (LV6/ATK:2400)! And now... I'm activate the Spell, Cosmos Xyz... it allows two or more "Cosmos Seraph" in the name to Xyz Summon Fairy-Type Xyz monster normally! I'm overlay my Cosmos Seraphs in order to build the Overlay Network!"

Yuzu's card glow so much brighter as Yuzu notice.

"Yeah, here it come!" Yuzu said a little excited.

Seraph Dragon and Seraph Drakyrm become golden energies.

"Witness the cosmos of the stars... The cosmic dragon will soon evolve into the strongest Cosmos Seraph! I'm Xyz Summon... behold! The member of the Xyz Tribe and my ace monster... Rank 6! Seraphiroth Dragon Venemy!" Fiona chanted to her opponent as her new monster was summoned.

An seraph-like female humanoid with draconic features appears in the portal and she holding the bow.

Fiona's monsters: Seraphiroth Dragon Venemy (Rank:6/ATK:3000)

"There's no way!" Yuzu said not believing her eyes.

Ichigo wanted to comment on what was happening. "Amazing... Fiona summons Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz monsters in her first turn!"

Persona Crystal was delight by all of this. "You actually summon the monsters by using four Summoning methods! But they were not good enough to against my Drinz!"

"You're sure?" Fiona asked with a cocky smile. "I'm activating Venemy's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, your weapon that you equip your Drinz is destroyed! Negate Burst!"

Venemy attacked using the powerful shockwave on Drinz. The effect vaporizes Etoite.

P-Crystal's monsters: Combatnoid Drinz (LV7/ATK:2100)

Persona was becoming shocked by this sudden change in the duel. Fiona had more to explain to the Persona.

"And now, I'm activating Carnageddem's effect! I'm placing Quilin [BS:2] and Haderus [RS:9] on Pendulum Scale!"

Fiona's Pendulum Scale: Earthbound Servant Quilin [BS:2], Necro-Eyes Haderus [RS:9]

"She can use the Pendulum Scale again?!" Yuzu shouted after seeing what she couldn't believe.

"I'm activating Quilin's Pendulum effect! By banishing Cracking Pendulum Dragon, I'm use Carnageddem as an Equip Card to equip my Venemy and gains equal to it's ATK points!"

Carnageddem transforms into battle armor cannon.

Fiona's monsters: Seraphiroth Dragon Venemy (Rank:6/ATK:6000)

Ichigo was surprised with his mouth agape. "She has 6000 ATK points!"

"And I will activate Haderus' Pendulum effect, when my equipped monster on my field, she will take out your Drinz's ATK points to zero!"

"What?!" Persona Crystal shouted after seeing something that shocked her.

"Go, Venemy! Attack Drinz!"

It looked like Fiona had the upper hand, until Persona Crystal revealed she could activate that facedown she set prior to Fiona's turn.

"Not so fast! I'm activating the Trap, Damage Destroy! This allows to reduce to damage in half!"

Fiona was smiling after she activated that card. "Hmmm, maybe I used one more Overlay Unit can do to trick! Go! Negate Force!"

"She stops Venemy's attack!" Shuroi shouted after a glowing orb exploded and the battle stopped.

"You stop Venemy's attack, but she will not attack again!" Persona Crystal said trying to mask fear with pride.

Like a gun pointed at a person's heart, Fiona was pointing at Persona Crystal.

"She will, but except with Carnageddem's effect allows her to attack again by double ATK! Go, Double Carnage!"

What was already an intimidating monster becoming a fiery version of herself. Her appearance alone brought fear into the three spectators watching the duel.

Fiona's monsters: Seraphiroth Dragon Venemy (Rank:6/ATK:12000)

Persona Crystal felt like Ichigo becoming very shocked. "12000 ATK points!"

"Go my friend!" Fiona pulled back her hand and then pushed it forward pointing at the Persona. "Seraph Chaos Full Burst!"

Venemy used her bow holding a blazing arrow to shoot down Drinz with the fiery dragon aura, engulfing her and explodes as she screams.

P-Crystal:0

The Pendulum Persona separates Crystal before the Persona was purified.

"Persona Purificated." Fiona smiled at a job she did well done.

Yuzu became amazed by Fiona's Pendulum Personas. "Wow!"

Ichigo was more surprised than amazed. "She just use her Personas to attack the another Persona in her first turn!"

Fiona looked on to Yuzu and the others

"Ummm, guys. She looking at us..." Shuroi told them as she trembled seeing Fiona's scary eyes.

"I see... you're the girl that I saw you..." Fiona said looking at Yuzu.

Yuzu frowns and asking her the question. "Who... are you?"

Fiona smiles toward Yuzu.

"My name is... Fiona Truesdale."

Yuzu smiled back after hearing the girls name. :Fiona..."

Yuzu's card was shining brighter than ever.

"Grah!"

The shines glows and wore off the light.

"Huh?" said Yuzu.

"Wait a sec..." Ichigo was moving like a crab while turning his head every second in different directions until he finally stopped. "Where did Fiona go?"

Shuroi sees the unconscious Crystal. She looked so peaceful and calm, it was hard to believe she was the malevolent girl possessed by something evil. Before Shuroi could say something to her, Zane approached them out of nowhere.

"Crystal!" Zane yelled after seeing what state Crystal was in.

Zane rushes towards the unconscious Crystal. Yuzu had to step in and talk to Zane.

"Zane!" Yuzu shouted.

"Yuzu, Ichigo and Shuroi! I'm heard about the Chancellor that something happen to her." Zane said.

Yuzu was very confused about this startling news. "Huh? Chancellor?"

"Chancellor Shepard. He is the vice-president of the Dueling Academy." Ichigo explained to Yuzu.

"Whoa! So that's means..." Yuzu jumped a little at the big expectation of Chancellor Sheppard.

Zane held his hand up to silence Yuzu. "Unfortunately, there is no time to explanation... for now."

Yuzu felt concerned as did Ichigo and the others.

"What's a matter Yuzu?" Ichigo asked his female friend.

"I'm feeling a little concerned about Fiona Truesdale... So then, who is Fiona Truesdale person?"

Zane feels concern too right after Yuzu mentioned Fiona.

"Well you see... Fiona is the only daughter of Truesdale family. She has her parents when she was little. The thing is... Fiona, is Syrus Truesdale's daughter."

Yuzu and the others became confused.

"Huh? Syrus' daughter? So then, who is her mother?" Yuzu asked the older Truesdale sibling.

Fernix appears behind Yuzu and the others. "I have a reference."

Yuzu and the others jumped back with a gasp. Seeing this big cat was an absolute shock.

"Whoa, how did you get there?" Ichigo asked the big cat.

"I just follow those sounds." The fat said with his eyes closed.

Yuzu asked Fernix who is Fiona's mother while Zane carries the unconscious Crystal.

"So then... who is Fiona's mother?"

Fernix answering in pupils and a pondering look on his face.

"I know about Fiona... she was no ordinary human, she is also a Duel Monster."

Yuzu almost pulled her hair out hearing this. "What? Fiona is the Duel Monster?!"

Zane nodded his head. "Unfortunately, yes. I'm was concerned how Fiona feels... her mother."

Yuzu rubbed her chin trying to think of her next question. Eventually, she found out what she wanted to ask. "Say, about Fiona... how she was inherited with female Duel Monster?"

Fernix nodded before revealing the story of Fiona's mother. "Her name was Mana Ishiki in at Duel Academy... but her real identity, is Dark Magician Girl."

Yuzu and the others became very shocked. A Duel Monster and the most attractive one was the mother of a real girl.

"What? There's no way!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Hold on just a sec... how did Mana or DMG lives on our world instead of Duel Spirit World." Ichigo asked coughing out a bit of air.

"We don't know... yet. But Mana when I meet told me about." Zane said.

 **Zane's Flashback**

Mana was holding a baby in a blanket out to a broadly standing Zane.

"Zane... Take care my daughter for Syrus." Mana said with a trickle of tears that streamed to her mouth.

"Huh? How?" Zane asked confused and uncertain.

Mana smiles before staring at her world. "Don't worry... There is the invaders is heading straight for my world."

 **Flashback End**

Zane clutched his hand and closed his eyes. Remembering how tiny Fiona was, how life wasn't fair to her, and how she deserved her parents but couldn't have them was sad enough to shatter his heart.

"She might need to something about the invaders..."

Yuzu upset and feeling a little of a poke in her heart frowned.

"You mean the Pendulum Personas?"

"Right... So Mana tell me to take care Fiona for Syrus."

Yuzu stares at the sky. Whenever she needed to be brave or ponder a life question, the sky was there as eye candy for her.

"Mana... So Fiona is DMG's daughter, but what did I see her before?"

Meanwhile at the front of the Dueling Academy, Vanitas witness Yuzu Black is heading towards to Dueling Academy.


	8. Yu-Gi-Oh! SY-RiDE! Yuzu's Christmas Talk

The interview shows Yuzu Boyle about Christmas.

"Hi everyone, it's me Yuzu Boyle. It was the Christmas Day in December 25, sooooooo... the christmas persona named Santa Claus give us the presents for showing the viewers. Thanks for advice of Yu-Gi-Oh! SY-RiDE!, and Merry Christmas to you all!"


	9. C7: Hi-Jinks Professor

In the midnight, the woman with the unknown armor was dueling against the thug

?:3900 vs Thug:3000

?'s monsters: High Nectar Juise (LV5/DEF:1600)

Thug's monsters: Umbrella Guy (LV4/DEF:1000) Returner Synchron (LV4/DEF:500)

"Tough this!" The Thug yelled. "I'm overlay my Level 4 Umbrella Guy and my Level 4 Tuner Returner Synchron!"

Umbrella Guy and Returner Synchron turned into red energy and sending to the black spiral clouds.

"With these monsters, I'm build the overlay network! I'm Xyz Summon, Rank 4: Skeleton Imposter King (Rank4/ATK:2100)." Thug was excited for all the right reasons.

The mysterious woman smirks at the thug's Xyz monster. It was a giant skull wearing a cloak showing its skeletal body and wearing a crown. She had a chance to respond upon its summon.

"I'm activating a Trap... Breakout Crush! It allows to summon 1 monster from my hand by banishing your monster on your field and ends the Battle Phase."

The mysterious woman banishes Skeleton Imposter King by summoning Fallen Nectar Dya. The card she played really surprised the thug.

"Come forth, Fallen Nectar Dya!" The mysterious woman chanted.

?'s monsters: Fallen Nectar Dya (LV-3/ATK:1000)

The Thug gritted his teeth seeing her field having the only monsters on it. "My Imposter King may be gone, but due to his effect from banishing, I'm allows to Special Summon another Xyz monster. Go, Rank 5: Skeleton Joker King!"

Thug's monsters: Skeleton Joker King (Rank5/ATK:2400)

"With my Joker King's effect, he gains Overlay Units whenever Imposter King was banished during my turn. With my Joker King's effect, I can destroy your monster!"

Joker King fire at Dya with lightning blast before the mysterious woman activates her second Trap.

"I'm activating the Trap: Tuning Dodge! It's allows to tune my level 3 Fallen Nectar Dya with my Level 5 High Nectar Juise which it will negate your Joker King's effect! Before that, Now I activating the Negative Tune Spell Card! It allows to turn any monsters' level into Negative Level which means... I can dark tune my Level -3 Dark Tuner Fallen Nectar Dya with my Level -5 High Nectar Juise!"

Fallen Nectar Dya transforms into three dark purple aura rings by blocks Joker King's effect.

"What?! Your monsters now has a Negative Level?!" The Thug shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Behold!" The mysterious person exclaimed.

What surrounds Juise is a violet spiral that appears and transforms into Juise's aura. While this energy surrounded Juise, the duelist muttered a poem.

"The black blossoms tears of hellish abyss... rules over the netherworld... I'm Dark Synchro Summon! Level -8: Fallen Nectar Dyana!"

The purple aura reveals the woman with the violet plant armor with her staff then step down to the field.

?'s monsters: Fallen Nectar Dyana (LV-8/ATK:2500)

"What the... the Dark Synchro monster?!" The thug exclaimed not believing what he was seeing.

"Yes, behold my Dyana's effect... she allows to take control your own monster as a Plant-Type monster." The mysterious duelist explained.

Dyana used her staff to transforms Joker King into a living plant monster and used him as her pawn.

"My Joker King! But my Returner Synchron returned to my field whenever I used him as Xyz Materials in DEF mode!"

Returner Synchron returned to the field.

Thug's monsters: Returner Synchron (LV4/DEF:500)

"Nice try, but it doesn't matter that can save you, because Dyana's effect allows her plant pawn to destroy your monster equal to your both monsters' ATK!"

The thug became very shocked that he imagined a ticking time bomb just went off in front of him.

"You what?!" He yelled. "Returner Synchron has 900 ATK which that's means..."

"Yes!" The mysterious person said in his cold demeanor. "To taking you as a plant cocoon! Go my beautiful Dyana! Scythe of Doom!"

Dyana grab her plant pawn and turning it into a plant-like scythe and slash Returner Synchron in half as the living plant vines grabs the thug.

"Wha... Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Thug:0

The plant vines made the thug a planted cocoon and the mysterious woman look up with the smirk.

"You're my mate now!" Her face turned from calm to a sadistic satisfaction trapping the thug. "Mwahahahahahahaha!"

At the Duel Academy, Sergeant G announcing the teacher has arrived.

"Attention students. I'm have an announcement to welcoming the new teacher in our school." G explained.

The students looked on to Sergeant G... except for Yuzu who was sleeping in her desk as G stares at her and shout at her.

" **WAKE UP YUZU BOYLE!** " G yelled.

Yuzu wakes up.

"Huh what what?!" Yuzu said.

Yuzu see G and he explains.

"You're sleeping during the introduction of new teacher!" G said.

Yuzu became surprised

"Huh? A new teacher in this school?" She asked.

An comedic scene kicks in that G yelled Yuzu as she covers her ears.

" **YES! A NEW TEACHER IS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL YOU DARN SILLY DRAGON GIRL!** " G yelled.

Yuzu finishes covering her ears.

"Wow, your sounds is kinda angry." Yuzu said.

"And you are the lazy Uria Slacker!" G complained angrily.

Yuzu giving herself a dumb face looks as Shuroi and Ichigo looked at her.

"Jeez... she was too lazy dragon girl." Ichigo replied.

"Tell me about it." He said.

G coughs in slightly.

"Now, may I introduce you, the famous Professor Burnan!"

G walked back and Professor Burnan walked to the stage.

"Greeting my friends. I'm Professor Burnan, the new teacher of Duel Academy." Burnan introductions.

Yuzu and the others were surprised by the new teacher.

"No way!" Uria student said.

"The new teacher? He so cool!" Raviel student said.

Yuzu became amazed by the new teacher.

"So awesome..." Thought Yuzu in amazed.

The scene where taking place the Uria Dorm,

"Wow, that teacher is getting my nerves." Yuzu said.

Shuroi looked at her.

"Tell me about it."

Suddenly, someone knocking the door and Yuzu and her friends heard the door.

"Hey, who could that be?" Ichigo said.

Ichigo walks towards and open the door.

"Hello, what can do for you..." before Ichigo see Professor Burnan in surprise.

"Whoa! Pro... Pro..."

Yuzu and Shuroi see Professor Burnan who entering the Uria Dorm and they become surprised to see him as a visitor.

"Greeting children." Burnan said calmly.

"PROFESSOR BURNAN!"

Yuzu rush towards to Burnan and asked what he doing here.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" asked Yuzu.

"Well, I would like to visit the Uria Dorm for a price of day."

Yuzu and her friends would be happy that Burnan like to stay.

"Well umm, sure. Heh... Why not." Yuzu said in embarrassed.

"So, anyone else would you like to say?" Burnan asked.

Shuroi and Ichigo shake their head left and right.

"Nope."

Burnan's left arm raises up.

"Well then, shall we eat in the dinner?"

The scene after finishes their dinner, Yuzu wandering around at outside.

"Hah, dad... where are you?" Yuzu sighed.

Suddenly, Burnan appears outside.

"What you thinking about, Yuzu?" Burnan asked to Yuzu.

"Oh, Professor Burnan?" Yuzu gasped.

Burnan remove his glasses and tell Yuzu about her father.

"I'm heard you about your father, he was missing for months."

Yuzu became surprised by Burnan's questions about her father.

"Whoa, you know my dad?!" Yuzu surprisingly asked.

Burnan tells Yuzu first about the Draconistic Clan than tell about her father

"You can talk about your father after I tell you about the Draconistic Clan."

Yuzu initially became annoyed, but became shocked about Draconistic Clan.

"Oh man, I just hoping my... wait, the Draconistic Clan?" Yuzu questions.

Burnan tell Yuzu in the long tale about the great Draconistic War Duel.

"You see, century ago in millenniums... The two dragons are fought in war against each others. They about to duel each others in centuries which is why the event called Dragonistic War Duel."

The past scene where Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin's counterpart named Flame Draconis Ultiryuki Dueling against Grima's Yu-Gi-Oh! counterpart Fell Draconis Gimure in the ancient war. Ultiryuki asked Gimure an question in ancient Draconistic languages.

" **Gimure, Yhw did uoy tnaw ot etaerc a dlrow htiw ruoy egami?!** (translate: Gimure, Why did you want to create a world with your image?!)"

" **Hrmm. Esuaceb I eciced ot ekam elur revo yreve smodgnik taht I dereuqnoc!** "(translate: Hrmm. Because I decide to make rule over every kingdoms that I conquered!) Gimure answered.

Ultiryuki angrily tell Gimure that he will not surrender the battle.

" **Uoy lliw TON ekam na nevigrofnu dlrow sselnu uoy leud em!** " (translate: You will NOT make an unforgiven world unless you duel me!) Ultiryuki growled.

" **Ha! Tel ees uoy nac yrt!** " (translate: Ha! Let see you can try!) Gimure laughed.

Ultiryuki creates his armored scale-like Duel Disk while Gimure create his shadow dragon wing-like Duel Disk. Ultiryuki and Gimure speak human languages.

" **Duel!** " Ultiryuki and Gimure roared.

=Ultiryuki:4000= and =Gimure:4000=

"My draw, here goes!" Ultiryuki draws a card, revealing Pendulunon Sage Tyikl.

Ultiryuki H: 6

" **Nommus! Pendulumenon Sage Tyiki!** " (Translation: Summon in backwards)

Ultiryuki H: 5

The Pendulumenon Sage Tyiki's appearance is looks like the ancient version of Yusei Fudo with the resembled Mornstar from Ni no Kuni.

Ultiryuki's monster: Pendulumenon Sage Tyiki (LV4/ATK:1900)

"I activate Pendulumenon Sage's effect, by releasing Tyiki to my Graveyard... I can draw two cards." Ultiryuki tributes Tyiki and drew two cards on his deck (Pendulumenon Sage Difer and Rank-Up-Magic Pendulumenon Ascend)

Ultiryuki H: 7

Ultiryuki pick Pendulumenon Sage Difer by declaring its effect.

"And I activating Difer's effect, I'm can Special Summon this card by Monster Effect or Spell. Come forth, Pendulumenon Sage Difer!"

The Pendulumenon Sage Difer's appearance is looks like the ancient version of Bakura Ryo with the red Magician Rod. And Ultiryuki used Difer's effect.

Ultiryuki H: 6

Ultiryuki's monster: Pendulumenon Sage Difer (LV6/ATK:2500)

"I activate my Difer's effect! I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster, ignoring summoning conditions by banishing him!"

Difer become gold energy flies towards to the sky and explodes. Ultiryuki pick Pendulumenon Beast Arodagor card up and Summon this card on his Duel Disk.

" **Clustering flames of justice... Born anew the life and sanity, bring me into victory. I shall... Xyz Summon the Rank 7 Pendulumenon Beast Arodagor!** "

The Pendulumenon Beast Arodagor is based on the four-legged Aragami from God Eater series combined with three headed orochi.

Ultiryuki's monster: Pendulumenon Beast Arodagor (Rank7/ATK2900)

"Next, I'm activating Arodagor's effect! If my Arodagor doesn't have its Overlay Unit, it destroyed itself by adding "Pendulumenon" monster from my Deck.

Arodagor was destroyed itself and add Pendulumenon card from his Deck which he add Pendulumenon Witch Fira. Ultiryuki used Rank-Up-Magic Pendulumenon Ascend from his hand.

Ultiryuki H: 7

"Finally, I activate my Rank-Up-Magic Pendulumenon Ascend card [The artwork shows Arodagor and the shadowy Pendulumenon Superior Beast with the Overlay cloud]! This Rank-Up-Magic card allows to evolve Pendulumenon Beast Arodagor from my Graveyard into Pendulumenon Superior Beast that 2 Ranks higher!" Ultiryuki declared.

Girume amused by Ultiryuki's Rank-Up-Magic card activation as Arodagor from his Gravwyard become gold energy and flies towards to the sky and explodes.

Ultiryuki H: 6

" **Double Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Feared by the evil gods, humanity will soon to be restored... Envoy of the beginning and the end! I'm summoned Pendulumenon Superior Beast... Calinnibal Nexus!** "

The Pendulum Superior Beast is similar to Caligala from God Eater, but combined with Ultraman Nexus appearance.

Ultiryuki's monster: Pendulumenon Superior Beast Calinnibal Nexus (Rank9/ATK:3500)

" **Ll'i dne ym nrut!** " (translation: I'll end my turn!) Ultiryuki declares the End Phase.

Gimure became amused by Ultiryuki's play strategy and decide to draw a card.

"Hmm, It's my turn! I'm Draw!"

Gimure draw a card, revealing Black Serpent Guh.

Gimure H: 5

"I'm activating the Spell: Forced Summon [The artwork shows Duelist forcing Earthbound Immortal Wiraquacha Rasca and Red-Eyes Metal Dragon]! This Spell allows to force to summon two monsters; ignoring the summoning condition!" Gimure explains Ultiryuki about his Spell Card.

Ultiryuki became shocked by Gimure forcing two monsters to be summoned.

"What?!"

Gimure summons the Dark Tuner monster: Black Dark Slime and Black Serpent Guh.

Gimure H: 3

"Come forth to me, Negative Level 1 Black Dark Slime and Negative Level 7 Black Serpent Guh!"

Gimure's monsters: Black Dark Slime (-1/ATK:0) and Black Serpent Guh (-7/ATK:0)

Ultiryuki see Gimure's monsters are have Negative Levels in horror.

"Gimure! You used the Negative Level monsters?! That's insane!"

Gimure asking Ultiryuki about the new summoning method.

"Hwahaha, Oh Ultiryuki. You are so kind of your strategy, but I gonna use my new summon technique that I created it."

Ultiryuki's eyes wides open as Gimure preparing to use his new summon method.

" **I Dark Tune ym Negative Level 1 Black Dark Slime htiw Negatve Level 7 Black Serpent Guh! The Darkness of Reborn in Millennium!** "

Black Dark Slime became black smoke rings surrounding with Black Serpent Guh while it turned into a black aura. The dark violet flashes into the black smoke rings as Gimure declares the Dark Synchro Summon.

" **I Dark Synchro Summon... Dotz of Doom King Dragon! Witness the power of my Dark Synchro Monster that I created!** "

Dotz was resembles to Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon, but lack the Number 5 symbol and has darker color scheme.

Gimure's monsters: Dotz of Doom King Dragon (-8/ATK:?)

Ultiryuki, angered at Gimure creating the Dark Synchro Summon method,

"Gimure! How could you using the monsters to perform that dark summon technique!"

Gimure mocks Ultiryuki about the four Summoning method are useless to against the Dark Synchro Summon,

"Hwa! Your Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum are rendered useless against my Dark Synchro Summon! For now, I'll use Dotz to destroy you!"

Ultiryuki gritten his teeth angrily.

"Indeed! It's means.,. you are violention for creating dark monsters!"

Ultiryuki roars in fury, surges with blood-red shockwave.

Gimure smirked at Ultiryuki's fury.

"Darn you, Gimure!"

Calinnibal and Dotz roars and clashed each others before the flashback ends with Yuzu and Burnan.

"Wow..." Yuzu amazed.

Burnan see the sky.

"Wow indeed, you can see the sky... the two dragons dueled before Gimure is sealed into a card by Ultiryuki."

Yuzu see the sky too.

"Gimure... the Fell Draconis."

Burnan see the watch that it almost midnight.

"Oh, it's almost midnight. Time to go to your bed." Burnan asked.

Yuzu surprised by Burnan telling to go to her bed.

"Oh, right! Damn..."

Meanwhile at somwhere in Duel Academy, the mysteroous armored woman lands on the ground while the dark Yuzu standing.

"My Milady, I have found two Pendulum Persona." The mysterious armored woman said.

The mysterious woman showing the dark Yuzu the Synchro Persona: Power Mecha Vociss and Xyz Persona: Cosmos Queenroyale.

"Hahahaha. Excellent work, my loyal servant... Dextra Michael!"

The shadowy armored woman revealed herself and named Dextra Michael as she smirked.

 **Chapter 7 END**


	10. C8: Deadly Card Destruction

In Shuroi's dream, the flashing light that the evil Duelist dueled an young Shuroi with his Insect Deck. The young Shuroi declaring Parasite Caterpillar to attack, but the evil duelist played the Trap: Card of Deadly Destruction. The Trap allows to force Shuroi discards ten cards on his Deck. Shuroi became shocked that his Deck was empty which he lost the Duel and the evil Duelist laughs in maniac. Shuroi wake up with a gasp in the night and see his friends are still sleeping.

"Oh man, a nightmare..." said Shuroi.

In the next day, Yuzu and her friends are study about the legendary Duelists in the past and Sergeant G walks around to explain.

"Now students, we already learned about the Duelist of Legends which they dueled our world's fearsome enemies in the past."

G stands towards his students to show the past Duelists photos that they never met.

"Yugi Muto and his companion ancestor spirit; Pharaoh Atem who dueled against Pegasus the creator of Duel Monsters, Marik who has his evil half inside of his heart, Noah; Gozuburo's actual son, Dartz the sage who was used by the menace Orichalcos, and finally... Zorc the Dark One who battle Atem in centuries ago. Jaden, the greatest... umm Slifer Red slacker who defeating the leader of the Shadow Riders: Kagemaru, Sartorius who possessed by the Light of Destruction, the manipulative monster who used Jaden to become the next Supreme King known as Yubel, and Nightshroud; the master of the shadows. Yusei Fudo, the Turbo Duelist that he beats Goodwin and the Iliaster's Four Stars such as Z-one. And finally, Yuma Tsukumo the brave Duelist that defeat the evil Don Thousand who used Reginald Kastle in his Barian alias; Nash. All four legendary duelists which they passed down to our humanity."

G holding the Mechanibeast Kujatron Pendulum card.

"While the legendary duelists passed on to ours, we create the new summoning method: Pendulum Summon! With this method, we can summon many monsters as you want."

Yuzu staring at the four legendary duelists with a smile.

"Wow, Yugi, Jaden, Yusei and Yuma... I wish that I meet them."

While Yuzu dreaming about the legendary duelists, G shouts at her.

"You! Darn Silly Dragon Girl!"

Yuzu see the teacher G and view up to an displeased G.

"How about you do not! The legendary duelists passed away in the unknown reasons. With the death of the legendary duelists, you will become the Duelist of Legends! That is why we entering the Spring Duel Tournament in four months!"

The students became surprised about Spring Duel Tournament.

"Spring Duel Tournament?" Uria student said.

"In four months?!" Hamon student said.

G pointed out towards to the students.

"But,.. You! If you fail the Dueling Exams..."

G's face turned red, meaning "Rage Mode".

"YOU BE EXPELLED FOR A PENALITY!" He yells in rage.

The students became shocked with the comical expression.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh~?!"

Shuroi and Ichigo become very surprised.

"We... going to expelled?!" said Shuroi.

Ichigo grips his hand.

"Damn! This going to be a tough exam!"

Yuzu see the legendary duelists, hoping that she will surpress them with her Deck.

"Geez... But I will excited, then I surpassing Yugi and the legends! With my Deck, I'll take you on to the next level!

In the night, Yuzu and the others sleeps in Uria Dorm. Once, Yuzu has a dream about her Dueling against the dark being who looks like her and tell her to who is she.

"Huh? Wait, who are you?!"

Yuzu Black evilly smiles and performs the summoning method that was never exist.

"Link Summon!"

The shadowy light explodes on both Yuzu and her evil counterpart before she woke up. She see her Deck with a serious looks.

"Whoa, what a bad dream..."

Yuzu questions herself that the evil Yuzu said to Link Summon.

"What is Link Summon... I'm never seen that summoning method before..."

Suddenly, Yuzu heard Shuroi's grunts and see him in his bed that he is dreaming about the evil duelist.

"No! Don't!" Shuroi grunts.

"Shuroi? Are you..."

With the brink of the eye, her card Dragocian-Eyes Lady glows.

"Dragocian-Eyes... Are you telling me that..."

Before questioning her card, the glows became brighter which Yuzu sent to Shuroi's dream.

In Shuroi's dream, Shuroi encounters the same evil duelist that he beat him in the young age. Shuroi become so scared at the evil duelist before Yuzu appeared as Shuroi see her in shocks.

"Yuzu?!"

"Shuroi?!"

The evil duelist see Yuzu Boyle as she saw the evil duelist and asked the evil duelist to who.

"Who are you?!" Yuzu questions.

The evil duelist revealed itself as the more resembles of Trueman from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

"I am your worst nightmare! Night-mare!" Night-mare answered.

Shuroi became surprised.

"Night-mare?!"

Night-mare used his dark force to trap Yuzu in the black foggy cage.

"What the... hey! Let me out!" Yuzu asked.

Night-mare smirks at Yuzu.

"Hmph. I like the joining with your friend, but this is you and me Shuroi."

Yuzu shocked about Shuroi's standalone Dueling.

"Huh?! Wait, are you going to duel against..."

Night-mare pointing at Shuroi.

"Exactly! I'm dueling Shuroi Otonashi, the boy was crying like a child."

Yuzu gets mad at Night-mare right front of Shuroi.

"Hey that's not nice to say! He is the student now, not a crying child!" Yuzu said

Shuroi see Yuzu in surprised when she talking to Night-mare.

"Yuzu..."

"Heh. You really think that you can defeat me?"

Night-mare create his black armored-like Duel Disk.

Yuzu and Shuroi see Night-mare creating his black Duel Disk.

"So that's your Duel Disk." Yuzu said in glares.

Night-mare creating a black smoke field on Shuroi, so no one can escape.

"Oh no... not again!" Shuroi shouted.

Yuzu see Shuroi's frightened state in concerns.

"Shuroi..." Yuzu mumbles.

At the seconds, her Dragocian-Eyes Lady card glows in Yuzu's Deck.

"Huh? Dragocian-Eyes..."

The card glows and flashing beam on Shuroi's Insect Deck.

"Wha... Hey! What's happened to my Deck?" Shuroi noticed as he pick up his Deck.

Night-mare became little shocked at Shuroi's Insect Deck.

"What the heck is this?!" Night-mare questions.

Shuroi's Insect Deck glows in green bright, evolving several cards into Pendulum cards including monsters are evolved into their new forms. Shuroi became amazed by his Deck is "reborn".

"Whoa, my Deck is... reborn." Shuroi said in amazed.

Though Night-mare see Shuroi's "reborn" Deck, he smirks at Shuroi that he wants to duel him.

"Ha. No matter how your "reborn" Deck you are, but there is still no match for my Deadly Card Destruction Deck!" Night-mare laughed.

Yuzu became concerned in shocks that Night-mare's Deck.

"The Deadly Card Destruction?! That's a Deck who used to discard the opponent's cards to win the Duel! What a very dangerous Deck!"

Yuzu see her Dragocian-Eyes card.

"Thanks Lady... you helping Shuroi's Deck to gain new strength in order stop this guy." Yuzu said.

Yuzu tells Shuroi to beat Night-mare.

"Hey Shuroi, beat this black guy! Me and my Deck cheering at you!" Yuzu said.

Shuroi look back to Yuzu.

"Right!"

Shuroi and Night-mare declare a Duel.

=Shuroi LP:4000= vs =Night-mare LP:4000=

Shuroi H: 5

Night-mare H: 5

"Let's Duel!"

Shuroi play goes first with a draw.

"I'll go first... I'm Draw!

Shuroi H: 6

Shuroi draws a card, revealing Parasite Caterpillar with the Duel Spirit of caterpillar appears on Shuroi's right shouders.

"Hey Parasite. That evil going to beat me in a Duel. We'll dueled together, right?"

The Parasite Caterpillar nodded as Yuzu became amazed that Shuroi has his Duel Spirit.

"Wow, Shuroi has a Duel Spirit like me."

Shuroi picked up the Spell Card: Insect Evolution Cocoon.

"I'm activate the Spell: Insect Evolution Cocoon! With this card, I'm allow to evolve my Level 2 to 4 Insect monster in order to Special Summon the Level 5 to 6 "Insectlve" monster with a "Chrysalis" or "Cocoon" name from my Deck! I'll sent Larvae Moth to the Graveyard to evolve into Insectlve Chrysalis!"

Shuroi H: 4

Larvae Moth appears in the field before it sheds its skin to pupates into Insectlve Chrysalis.

Shuroi's monsters: Insectlve Chrysalis (LV5/DEF:2500)

Night-mare see the cocoon monster and smirks at Shuroi.

"Heh! You have learn to use your monsters, but my Deck cannot be defeated."

Shuroi set one facedown card.

"I'll set the facedown card, and End my Turn."

Shuroi H: 3

Night-mare ready to draw a card.

"It's my Turn!"

Night-mare H: 6

Night-mare draw a card, revealing Card of Banishment. Night-mare evilly smirks at Shuroi.

"Hahaha! I'm play the Card of Banishment! With this, you can banish three cards from top of your Deck."

Night-mare H: 5

Shuroi gritten his teeth nervously as Yuzu has a serious looks on Night-mare's cards.

"Darn it... he use that card. I'm have no choice."

Shuroi draw three cards, revealing Parasiter Insect, Insect Infection and Insect Trap then banish them as Parasite Caterpillar notice the Parasiter Insect's effect is activated then it tells Shuroi that Parasiter's effect has a advantage to counter the Card Destruction deck.

"Huh? What is it, Parasite?"

Shuroi looked on Parasiter card on the Banish Zone with his Duel Disk which is a new card effect.

"This is..."

Night-mare see Shuroi in confused, but smirking though.

"Hmmm, what's a matter? Are you scared by your own death?"

Shuroi see Night-mare and telling him to that he was not scared.

"I'm not scared... yet!" Shuroi said in nervous.

Night-mare pick up the Monster card and summons Dark One Stealer.

Night-mare H: 4

"Well then, then I summon the Dark One Stealer."

The Dark One Stealer's appearance is the black greedy goblin with a bag filled with cards.

Night-mare's monsters: Dark One Stealer (LV2/ATK:300)

"I activating Dark One Stealer's effect, we can forcibly discard entire cards from hand to the Graveyard.

Yuzu became more serious at Night-mare as Shuroi become shocked.

"Oh no! That effect is Force Discard & Draw!"

Shuroi and Night-mare discards all of their cards to the GY.

"Now, by releasing Dark One Stealer, we must draw two cards.

Shuroi draw two cards (Insect Fusion and Monster Trap) and Night-mare draw two cards (End Discard and Violent Zero).

Shuroi H: 2

Night-mare H: 2

"Heheheh, I set one facedown and activate the Continous Spell: End Discard."

Shuroi see the card that he destroys his old Deck.

"Hrah, the End Discard! That's a combo of End Discard and Violent Zero to destroy my old Deck!"

Night-mare laughed like a manic.

"Yes! The two cards can destroy you! And your soul... will be mine! My Turn is Done with a facedown card." Night-mare proclaimed.

Yuzu see in very serious tone that Night-mare is using End Discard and Violent Zero combo and she explains the two cards.

"End Discard and Violent Zero combo... "Zero End"! End Discard forcing Shuroi to discard any numbers of top cards that the same Level as he summon the Monster. And Violent Zero is the fatal Continous Trap Card... to discard seven top cards that Shuroi enters the Standby Phase. The two cards are both Continous Cards, very powerful and very rare... but they are forbidden that is why Duelists have End Discard and Violent Zero and must used just one card in the official tournaments."

With Shuroi need to find a way to break Zero End combo and Yuzu encourage him to don't lose.

"Don't lose, Shuroi..." Yuzu mumbles.

Shuroi declaring his turn and draw a card.

"It's my move then!" Shuroi draw a card, revealing Grave in the Deck Buried.

Before Shuroi used Grave in the Deck Buried, Night-mare activates the Continous Trap Violent Zero to discard seven top cards from his Deck to his GY.

"I'm activating the Continous Trap: Violent Zero! Now you have to discard seven cards from your Deck to your Graveyard during your Standby Phase. Fwahahahahaha!" Night-mare laughed.

Shuroi gritten his teeth nervously again and he discards seven top cards to his GY. Now Shuroi's Deck numbers is 24 which Yuzu begin to serious hard workout.

Shuroi H: 3/Deck: 24

"You may take away my cards, but I activate Insectlve Chrysalis's effect! By sending her to my GY during my next turn, I'm allow to Special Summon Level 7 Insectlve Fusion monster from my Extra Deck. Emerge, Insectlve Motharch LV7!

Insectlve Chrysalis turned black before emerges into an monarch butterfly-like Mothra, then spreads out her wings with pink scents and pollens.

Shuroi's monsters: Insectlve Motharch LV7 (LV7/Fusion/ATK:2800)

Night-mare see in amused while Yuzu see in amazed.

"So, this is your ace monster, Shuroi. But have you forgotten... End Discard allows you discard your top cards that you summon that moth. Motharch is Level 7, which means you have to discard seven!"

Shuroi unwillingly discards seven top cards which means his Deck has 18 cards left before he going to use the Spell that he drew.

"I will pay for get rid if my cards, I'm activate Grave in the Deck Buried! That is my own Continous Spell card, it allows to Special Summon one monster from my GY!" Shuroi declaring his Continous Spell Card.

Shuroi H: 2/Deck: 17

His GY reveals his Parasite Caterpillar.

"Time for my victory, Parasite Caterpillar!"

The Spell summoning Parasite Caterpillar from the GY. The Parasite Caterpillar's appearance is the same monster of Weevil's monster, but has a different effect.

"Hmm, what's that little thing do?" Night-mare asked.

"Parasite Caterpillar's ability allows to parasiting any monster cards that you just played or on your GY."

Night-mare seem to be little surprise.

"Parasite, do your thing!" Shuroi declared.

Parasite Caterpillar jumps into Night-mare's GY and forcibly summons Dark One Stealer then attaches him on his back and used its silk on both of them. Night-mare became shocked.

"My Dark One Stealer! Your Parasite Caterpillar attaching my Stealer, how?!"

"By Special Summon your monster, Parasite Caterpillar has a Cocoon Counter which your monster will be removed from play after he has three or more Cocoon Counters during my Standby Phase, then I Special Summon Level 7 monster from my Extra Deck. I'll end my turn."

Yuzu smiles at Shuroi that he used his Parasite Caterpillar to Special Summon.

"Nice one, Shuroi!" Yuzu smiles.

Night-mare, however, smirks at Shuroi.

"Hmmm, you are a naive than you are."

Before Night-mare draw a card in his Turn, Shuroi looking his Duel Disk's GY Zone then activates Skip Hopper's Quick Effect.

"Quite not, I'm activate Skip Hopper's Quick Effect! Before you entering your Draw Phase, your Turn is skipped!"

Night-mare became very surprised while Yuzu smiles in light tone.

"My move then!"

Shuroi draws a card, revealing Black Star Beetle as Shuroi see his card that was the key for victory.

"Have you forgotten. Violent Zero's effect activation that you force to discard seven cards during your Standby Phase."

Shuroi discards seven cards, now he has 10 cards left on his Deck.

"Well my Parasite gains the Second Cocoon Counter!"

Shuroi H: 3/Deck:10

Yuzu see Shuroi that he has more potential than that he looks. Suddenly, Dragocian-Eyes card glows.

"Huh? My Dragocian-Eyes?"

Shuroi discards Monster Trap card to Special Summon the Tuner Monster: Black Star Beetle.

"From my hand by discarding Monster Trap, I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Black Star Beetle!"

The portal summons the black horned beetle: Black Star Beetle.

Shuroi's monsters: Black Star Beetle (LV1/Tuner/ATK:100)

Night-mare became little surprised that Shuroi has a Tuner.

"A Tuner Monster. But since you summon the Level 1 Tuner Monster, End Discard force you to discard one card."

Shuroi declaring the effect of Black Star Beetle.

"Not sure just quite yet, Black Star Beetle negates Trap Card's activation!"

The Black Star Beetle protects his Deck from End Discard's activation.

Night-mare became shocked that End Discard was negated.

"Argh. You may negate End Discard, but my Violent Zero has another effect. By banishing End Discard and Violent Zero, I Special Summon the Negative Level 9 Dark Chaos of Mist from my Deck!" Night-mare declares to summon the Negative Level monster.

The darkness flows down into the ground, revealing the black creature with the gray mist appeared.

Night-mare's monster: Dark Chaos of Mist (LV-9/ATK:?)

Yuzu and Shuroi became shocked at Night-mare summoning the Negative Level monster.

"That's... the Negative Level monster Burnan talking about! Night-mare must be working for someone!" Yuzu confirms in serious.

Night-mare declaring Dark Chaos of Mist's effect.

"I'm activate my Dark Chaos of Mist's Quick Effect, I can Dark Synchro Summon with Dark One Stealer without having a Tuner monster during your turn."

Yuzu became seriously shocked while Shuroi became shocked that Dark One Stealer and Dark Chaos of Mist tuning.

"You what?! Dark Synchro Summon?!" Shuroi said in shocks.

An silked Dark One Stealer breaks free, and Parasite Caterpillar was destroyed then jumps on to Dark Chaos of Mist.

"Behold, I dark tune my Level 2 Dark One Stealer and Negative Level 9 Dark Chaos of Mist! Witness my creation of darkness that devours everything!"

Dark One Stealer became two light spores while Dark Chaos became nine dark energy rings. The light spores shatters two dark energy rings, making the total of seven dark energy rings. The seven dark energy rings creating the dark monster while Night-mare chants his dark monster.

"Darkness reigns over the skies, create the darkness that devours the light to destroy! I Dark Synchro Summon, The Negative Level 7 Dark Necrom!

The dark energy rings creating Number 96: Dark Mist's lookalike, but lacks the Number symbol and its eyes is purple.

Night-mare's monster: Dark Necrom (LV-7/Dark Synchro/ATK:2800)

Shuroi see in shocks that Night-mare summons the Dark Synchro Monster.

"An Dark Synchro Monster?! No way!"

Yuzu see the Dark Synchro Monster that Shuroi wasn't able to defeat the Dark Synchro Monster.

"Shuroi will never beat that monster!"

Night-mare laughs in maniacally.

"Your monsters will no match for my Dark Synchro Monster! Dark Necrom cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effect. And this dark monster's ability will take damage on you equal to your monster ATK points that destroyed."

Yuzu's eyes wide in shocks.

"Oh no! Shuroi is going to get beaten by Dark Synchro Monster!"

Night-mare pointed to Shuroi.

"My dark creature destroy you in your Turn. Hwahahahahaha!"

Shuroi, at first scared, then he became little serious.

"You may be right, but my Deck has a feelings for me. I have friends... including Yuzu and Ichigo. Which is why..."

His Extra Deck on his Duel Disk begin to glow.

"I gonna win this Duel by overcome your Deadly Card Destruction Deck!"

Yuzu's ace card glows brighter than Fiona Truesdale Duel then pick her card up.

"Dragocian-Eyes..." Yuzu said in confusion.

Shuroi raise his hand, by perform the Synchro Summon.

"Now, I tune my Level 1 Black Star Beetle and Level 7 Insectlve Motharch!"

Black Star Beetle became one white ring surrounds with Insectlve Motharch LV7. The white beam on Motharch to successfully Synchro Summon. As he Synchro Summoning the Synchro Monster, Shuroi see the light on his Extra Deck.

"Huh? What's this?"

Shuroi pick the Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, seeing the blank card before revealing Insectlve Monarch Queen.

"Insectlve Monarch Queen?! That's amazing!"

Shuroi is now ready to chant his Synchro Monster.

"Evolve by shedding its skin, emerge from the chrysalis that you become!"

The sihouette being was summoned on Synchro Summoning in fiery illusion form, making Yuzu became surprised.

"What is that?!"

"That's impossible!" Night-mare yells in shock.

The sihouette flews towards to the Synchro Summon rings.

"I Synchro Summon... the Insect Level 8 Synchro Monster: Insectlve Monarch Queen!"

The fiery wings release Insectlve Motharch which she turned into a fiery pupa before she hatches out the pupa state. Revealing the female humanoid (resembles to Bubblehead Nurse from Silent Hill), with the add of the Danaus genus design with. Her P-Cup breasts was covered by monarch butterfly wing-like breastarmor and her orange lines is all around on her body. Her wings is the fiery version of monarch butterfly's wings. She roars in triumphs by finishing the Synchro Summon. Yuzu see Shuroi's Synchro Monster in amazed and look down on Dragocian-Eyes Lady card.

"Whoa... Dragocian-Eyes, you saw Shuroi's Synchro Monster. Could this be that Shuroi's Synchro Monster is Pendulum Persona?!"

Shuroi's monsters: Insectlve Monarch Queen (LV8/Synchro/Pendulum/ATK:3000)

Night-mare see in shock in first, but he smirks at Shuroi's Synchro Pendulum Persona.

"That's a... Synchro Pendulum Persona! But no matter that you cannot destroy my Dark Necrom!"

Shuroi smiles which he activates Monarch Queen's effect.

"I'm activate Monarch Queen's effect. She negate your Dark Synchro Monster's card effect!"

"What?!" Night-mare said in shock.

Shuroi showing Night-mare that Monarch Queen's effect.

"And also more, Monarch Queen gains 1000 ATK points for each cards from my GY! Since I have 30 cards from my GY, thanks to you, she gains 30000 ATK points! **Monarch Gain!** "

Shuroi's monsters: Insectlve Monarch Queen (LV8/Synchro/Pendulum/ATK:33000)

Night-mare became extremely shocked at Monarch Queen's ATK points.

"She... has 33000 ATK points!"

Shuroi facing towards to Night-mare that he conquers his fear.

"With your dark monster's effect was no longer used, I'll fight against my fear! Go Monarch Queen! Show me your hope! **Blazing Tsunami!** "

Monarch Queen flies up to the sky, and down towards to Dark Necrom and Night-mare with an horrified looks. Then strike down with fearsome flames and Dark Necrom was burned, roars in agony before exploded.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrgggh! No way... I come... this far... But this time... The dark ruler will destroy your friend Yuzu..."

Yuzu, having freed from the hazy prison and Shuroi became shocked about Night-mare's last words before he was vanquished with his master name.

"Master Yuzu Blaaaaack!"

Night-mare LP: 0

His destruction cause the light that bring Yuzu and Shuroi back to their world. However, this is morning.

"Huh? Are we back..."

Shuroi see the window and it was already morning.

"Oh my gosh! That's already morning! Oh man, everyone are going to wake up in the morning!"

While Shuroi panicked about the morning, Yuzu at first smile then became serious about Night-mare's last breath.

"Man, Shuroi got a panic. But still, I'm feared that Night-mare has a leader... It is the same girl who looks like me that she trying to destroy me. I have a feeling that version of me is using the new kind of Summon method... A Link Summon!"

Yuzu looked up to the ceiling, then the sky. Meanwhile, somewhere in the Duel Academy, Dextra messaging Yuzu Black that Night-mare was defeated.

"My Master... Night-mare has been exterminated by the boy who possessing the Pendulum Persona."

Yuzu Black move her left arm to the center.

"Do not fear..." Yuzu Black said. "Night-mare was just a low-class soldier, thanks to him, My Dark Synchro Summoning will continue to grow stronger. It was all part of my master plan to use dark monster to against Yuzu."

The dark crystal ball zooms in on Yuzu Boyle, and Yuzu Black touching the dark crystal ball.

"My only vessel... Hehehehe."

 **Chapter 8: END**


	11. C9: Dawnless

At the Duel Academy, Sergeant G teaches every students about the Sacred Beasts and Gimure relationship.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, we have a important annoucement about these three incredibly powerful cards that are sealed from the depths of the Earth. Our super intendant, Kagemaru entrusted us to use three powerful cards to seal an pure evil dragon named Gimure, the Fell Draconis."

The students became shocked about Gimure while Yuzu became silent, but serious about Gimure as Shuroi and Ichigo see her in confused.

"Umm, Yuzu?" Shuroi said.

G walk to his students, explains about Uria, Hamon and Raviel.

"Students, these three cards are represent of hope that can seal the dragon of mass destruction who destroys the previous Duel Academy. The only miracle that Kagemaru release the Sacred Beasts to battle Gimure."

The scene showns Uria, Hamon and Raviel clashes against the Fell Draconis Gimure. Uria tangles Gimure's body, Hamon attacking Gimure with thunder beam and Raviel punch Gimure's face.

"They are declared as a new saviors of humans and Duel Monsters preceded from the Eqyptian Gods. That is why the our people built the second Duel Academy for teach us in order to enter the Spring Cup Tournament."

As G talking to the students about the past, the unnamed male teacher with red teacher clothes interrupts his conversation.

"Oh, excuse me Sergeant..." The unnamed male teacher said before G shouts at him.

"What is it?!" G shouted.

The unnamed male teacher whispering G's ear, explaining about the mysterious hooded Duelist is heading to Duel Academy.

"WHAT?! The hooded Duelist is heading towards to the Duel Academy?!" G said in shocks.

The students became surprised about the hooded duelists, talking each others.

"Oh man, that darn hooded duelist is heading towards to Duel Academy!" Ichigo complains.

With the students talking each others about the hooded duelist, G rushes towards to the door, heading towards to the boat site. Shuroi looked at G running and he tells Yuzu and Ichigo to go after him.

"Come on guy, let's go after him."

G is standing towards to the boat site where the hooded duelist comes to the Duel Academy. G walking around in Rage Mode.

"Geez that stupid boat! Why can I talk about Miss Yuzu and..."

Suddenly, G looked at the hooded duelist in behind, shocking him by turned back into normal mode.

"Yikes! What the... you are here! But, how?!"

The hooded duelist is silent, but she saw the two black hooded females on the boat are targeting her. The one of the hooded female smirks at G and the hooded duelist.

"Well now... I finally found you." The hooded woman smirks.

"Hehehe, so you are the teacher of Duel Academy, Sergeant Gurman. I'm thought our Gurman is dead by my bare hands." The hooded girl laughed.

G and the hooded duelist see the two hooded females and they know about G's real name and her time. G asked the hooded duelist who are the hooded females.

"Who are those two... and how did she know about me?!" G asked.

The hooded duelist look at G, explaining about the two hooded females.

"There called Fallen Gimure, the dark force that destroys my home." replied the hooded duelist.

G was shocked about the mysterious hooded duelist's home was destroyed.

"Fallen Gimure... Wait, this could be Gimure's returns?!" G thinking.

"And those two are the ones that they destroyed you!" replied the hooded duelist in serious.

"Huh?" G looked at the two hooded females, enraging himself and telling them who are the girls.

" **YOU!** Who are you people?! What is your objective?!" G yelled.

The one of the two hooded females begin to laugh, agree to accept that who she is.

"Alright, Let me introduce you..." revealing the ponytail girl with two little red horns wearing the cosmic clothes and robe. "You should the guess, I am the one who destroyed you. I'm Drazi, the member of Fallen Gimure!"

G stares at Drazi, he mumbles Drazi's name.

"Drazi..."

The one of the hooded female revealing herself to be the woman wearing the cosmic clothes and robe. She annoucing her name.

"And I... known as Wisez, member of Fallen Gimure." She stares at the hooded duelist and reveals the hooded duelist's identity.

"It's been a while... Vanita."

G became shocked at the hooded duelist is Vanita. She remove a hood, revealing a face, resembles to Lulu Obsidian from ARC-V.

"You are dumb luck this time, Wisez." Vanitas replied.

Wisez smirking about Vanita's words.

G thinking about Wisez unfazed by Vanita's words.

"Wisez wasn't fazed so much... I have to scan them quickly."

G scanning Wisez and Drazi with database system.

"Updated complete. Wisez, the member of Fallen Gimure... her Deck is Viralady. She shows her Xyz Summon specialty and she has many Level 1 through 2 monsters, though she has more advantage. And Drazi, the member of Fallen Gimure... her Deck is, Fluffal? Why the heck she used her cute toy animals?! She specialize Fusion Summon and... wait a second! Pendulum Summon?! But how she used Pendulum Summon, our teachers created the summoning method!"

Drazi laughs at G's questions.

"You are almost right, Sergeant G!" Drazi pointed at G with her finger. "But that's was just a beginning right now."

G became very shocked about Drazi's words.

"You what?!"

Drazi explains how did she use the Pendulum Summon.

"I obtains the power of Pendulum Summon by stoles your teachers' Summoning methods!"

G's eyes are wided and Vanita became seriously mad while Wisez smirks.

"No way! Then, what happened to our teachers?!" G asked seriously.

Drazi, still smiles evilly that she tell G that she killed the teachers.

"You already know, I killed your teachers..." G became horrified then Drazi reveals G that she killed them by her hands in her time. "By my bare fist... in our future."

Wisez facing Drazi and tell her about Vanita's role.

"You talk a little much, Drazi." She facing G and Vanitas. "We locate Vanitas in your Duel Academy... in order to change the future, in the past." Wisez explained.

G clenches his grip, furiously about his teachers' death in the future. He enters his Rage Mode.

"How dare... YOOOOOOUUUU!" G angrily pointed at Drazi and telling her to Duel. "If you took my teachers' lives away..." G pressed his chest hardly. "I'll DUEL You!" G yelled.

Drazi begin to laugh at G, amused by his anger.

"Hwahahahaha! How amusing about your ferocious anger! Monster against Monster! Hwa!"

Drazi accept the Duel while Wisez still staring at Vanita.

"Duel me if you can..." Drazi said as she activate her Fallen Duel Disk, resembles to Gimure's face.

G angrily activating his Duel Disk and placing his Deck on his Duel Disk.

"As you wish." G complained in anger.

Wisez activating her Fallen Duel Disk by telekinesis while Vanita activate her customized Duel Disk, based on Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon torso and wings only has black.

"Hmm, let the fun. BEGIN!" Wisez said by snapping her finger.

The shadowy flames ignites on the ground, G see the ground and became shocked that shadowy flames rise up.

"Huh? Yikes! What in the..." G shouted before being interrupted by Drazi.

Drazi pointed on G, telling him to Duel.

"Duel me, G! Or you will face the suffering despair!" Drazi said.

"Like heck I would!" G replied.

"Let's Duel!" G and Drazi yelled by saying "Let's Duel!"

=G:4000= vs =Drazi:4000=

"I'll goes on, with my first move!" G draw a card, revealing Production Fusion card, G close his eyes first then open his eyes for the second.

 **G Hand: 6**

"I'll play Production Fusion! With this Spell Card, I can Special Summon my Fusion Monster by removing Mechanibeast monsters! I'll banish Mechanibeast-Head Dragon and Gatlhawk from my Deck to Fusion Summon the Level 7 Fusion Monster!" G declared by banishing two monsters to Fusion Summon.

 **G Hand: 5**

Mechanibeast-Head Dragon (resembles to/mass produced version of Y-Head Dragon) and Gatlhawk (resembles to Hawk Zord from Ninja Storm added with gatling on its back) fusing together and G announcing the summoning chant.

" **Flames of the destruction upon from ashes, soars into the world of the heavenly skies! I Fusion Summon! The rebellious from the Earth and Heaven, Level 7: Mechanibeast Brandphoenix!** "

The fiery explosion blasted off into the sky, revealing the fiery mechanical phoenix. It flies towards to the air then floats on the Duel ground.

G's monsters: Mechanibeast Brandphoenix (LV7/FIRE/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK2800)

"Ha! Your monster doesn't stand a chance to defeat me!" Drazi laughed.

"I'll show you the way for one set card facedown! I end my Turn!" G replied.

"You can say so, my Draw!" Drazi draw a card, revealing Fluffal Fusion Force with Drazi grins.

 **Drazi Hand: 6**

"You know this, I activating Fluffal Doll Fairy's effect from my hand!"

G became shocked at Drazi using the monster effect from her hand.

"Effect from your hand?!" G said.

"That's right! I used Fluffal Doll Fairy's effect from my hand to Fusion Summon with any Spell Card as Substitute Fusion Material monster by discarding 1 Fusion Card from my hand! So, I discard Fluffal Fusion Force!" Drazi declared the effect of Fluffal Doll Fairy.

"You what?! You can Fusion Summon the monster by fusing Monster and Spell Cards?!" G complained.

An summoned Fluffal Doll Fairy who like a doll-like fairy and the Spell Card: Fluffal Fusion Force and mixing them together then Drazi chants the Fusion Monster.

 **Drazi Hand: 4**

"Now watch... **Dazzling the Silver Wings! Fuse with the power of force that seek darkness of fell being! I Fusion Summon! The Dark Light call from the fallen will! Level 6: Fluffur Darker Panther!**

The black hole summoning out the black recolored/fixed version of Frightfur Wolf, but added with Edge Helper's features of knit and scissor. Its inner eyes are yellow instead of red.

Drazi's monsters: Fluffur Darker Panther (LV6/LIGHT/Fairy/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK2600)

G see Drazi's monster with the black ominously cloudy aura and darker schemes in shocks that Drazi summons the dark monster.

"That's a monster of darkness created from the dark summoning technique's power!" G knowledges.

Fluffur Darker Panther's ominously aura infects the Brandphoenix, entangles it. The Brandphoenix screeches out in distressed and G see his Brandphoenix in shocks.

"Oh no! My Brandphoenix! What's going on?!" G before realize that Drazi's dark monster's powers. "Wait, the dark monster! She infecting my Mechanibeast monster!"

Brandphoenix succumbed by Darker Panther's ominously aura and it's appearance was change into the darker scheme. The infected Brandphoenix's appearance turned into dark purple-colored fiery mechanical phoenix with the two demonic dragon's horns on its head and gains six red eyes similar to Razenoid's. G see his monster in shocks that Drazi's dark monster turned his monster into the dark monster.

"What did you do with my Brandphoenix, Drazi?!"

"Hahahaha! Just a few experiments that is. Your Brandphoenix was now infected by my Fluffur Darker Panther's Persona Sense!"

G became confused about Persona Sense.

"Persona Sense?" G mumbles.

Drazi raising her finger up, explaining how Darker Panther gaining Persona Sense.

"I'll explaining to you. The Persona Sense is the source of the Pendulum Persona, but the Pendulum Persona give the source to my monsters. The monster was created by the tribe of ancient female duelists." Drazi explained.

G, shocked in surprise about the ancient female tribe.

"The ancient female tribe?" G realizing that the female tribe is the Lukato.

"Wait, the tribe are the Lukato that professor told me about?!" G questions.

"Exactly right, G... The Pendulum Persona are created by the people of Lukato tribe called Lukatans in order to make the better Duel Monsters game. Pendulum Persona are being linked with the Lukatans in order to battle against each others." Drazi disappointedly head down and close her eyes. "But unfortunately, the Pendulum Persona became corrupted... that is..." Drazi answered and tell the story where Lukato are consumed by the Pendulum Persona.

The three unknown Pendulum Persona are attacking the Lukato and consuming them with dark power. Every Lukato tribe, screaming in fear, running away from the rampaging Pendulum Persona.

"The Pendulum Persona's power are grew dark because the negative emotions of every Lukato tribe which they consumes the tribes, leaving them to drove into extinction. Many years later, the Pendulum Persona are become wild before being sealed by the Lukato who are being trapped inside, but the cost of their physical bodies. They are become cards, locking them by merging them for the millennium years... and thus the Lukatans' spirits and monsters' powers has became one... SY-RiDE Persona."

G wides his eyes open, shocked.

"SY-RiDE Persona?!" G mumbling.

"Enough talk! Darker Panther, attack!" Drazi yelled.

G was shocked.

"Attack?! What are you thinking?! Brandphoenix has more attack points!" G shouted.

Drazi sinistrously grins and activating Darker Panther's effect.

"I'm activate Darker Panther's effect! When she attacking your Brandphoenix who has more attack points, She can destroy one monster who has less defense points than her. Brandphoenix has 2100 defense points and she can destroy it!" Drazi declared the effect of Darker Panther.

"What?!" G shouts.

Darker Panther stabs the infected Brandphoenix's chest, destroying it. Brandphoenix turned back into normal, screeching in pain before explodes. G covers his arms on his face.

"Gurgh, Grrrrr... My Mechanibeast Brandphoenix may be gone, but Production Fusion activating the effect! By banish it from my Graveyard to Special Summon one Fusion Material Monster that being fused and removed from play. Come out! Mechanibeast-Head Dragon!" G declared.

Mechanibeast-Head Dragon robotic roars in the sky.

G's monsters: Mechanibeast-Head Dragon (LV4/LIGHT/Machine/Effect/DEF1500)

Drazi smirks at G summoned his monster from his GY.

"Hmm, I'll guess is my turn ends." Drazi declared in delight.

G angrily grumbles at Drazi.

"It my turn!" G draw a card, revealing Mechani-Draw card and G thinking about Drazi didn't set her cards. "Drazi didn't set her cards facedown. I'm better careful that puffball cat is doing something sinister,"

 **G Hand: 6**

"I'll play the Spell: Mechani-Draw! This card allows me to draw two cards when I have Mechanibeast monster." G draws two cards, revealing Devast Fusion and Mechanibeast Raptor.

 **G Hand: 7**

G smiles when he decide to use it.

"Behold! Devast Fusion!" G declaring his Spell Card.

Drazi became surprised.

"Huh? Devast Fusion?"

G point at Drazi with his finger.

"Yes! Devast Fusion is the Fusion card that allows to banish Machine-Type monsters from my field, hand and/or GY to Fusion Summon 1 LIGHT or DARK Super Mechanibeast monster from my Extra Deck!" G remove Mechanibeast-Head Dragon, Mechanibeast Raptor from his hand and Brandphoenix from his GY.

 **G Hand: 5**

G raise his arms up straight and chants the Fusion Summoning. Mechanibeast-Head Dragon flies up to the swirling portal, and summoned Mechanibeast Raptor (upgraded/mass-produced version of B-Buster Drake) and revived Mechanibeast Brandphoenix heads towards to the swirling portal. The swirling portal mixing them together.

" **Reflection of the light and darkness! Recreate the mechanical assault weapon of the destruction! Rebound the devastation of pure uncleansed path! I Fusion Summon... The Machine Destruction Dragon of Devastation, Level 9: Super Mechanibeast Assault D** **(Doom).D (Destruction). Dragon!** "

The explosion of the swirling portal, reveals the Super Mechanibeast four headed chimeric dragon, made from the remained parts of the destroyed Mechanibeasts. The Assault D.D. Dragon roars viciously.

G's monsters: Super Mechanibeast Assault D.D. Dragon (LV9/DARK/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK3900)

Drazi see G's powerful Fusion Monster and became amused by his another Fusion Summon.

"I'm activate the effect of Assault D. D. Dragon! When you controls your Fusion Monster on your field, my Super Mechanibeast will take your Life Points by destroying your monster and take damage equal to my Assault's ATK! Now, DESTROY THAT FLUFFY CAT! DOOM DESTROYER!" G yells in Rage Mode.

Assault used its four heads to opens its mouth and energize the fiery of dark light then shoot the blast on Fluffur Darker Panther, destroying it. Darker Panther roars before being melted away. Drazi shield her arms, but sending her flying to the ground.

=Drazi:100=

G, returned back to Normal Mode and telling her to leave the Duel Academy.

"Leave our Duel Academy at once. Or I'll destroy you with my Assault!"

Drazi get up, admired at G's Dueling Style.

"Impressive Gurman..." Drazi sticking out her tounge manically. "But you have better do that to destroy me!"

G angrily grips his hands. Before he activate his Trap, the explosion heard by G and Drazi.

"Huh? What's that?!" G questions.

"Vanita's Pendulum Persona." Drazi answered.

The black hole glows in white and Vanita performs her Xyz Summon.

" **Burn down the might of light by the Pendulum! Eradicate the ideal of darkness by force in the hand from the world of Xyz! I Xyz Summon... The Eradicator from Blight! Rank 4: Darkforce Break Dawnless!** "

The black female humanoid emerges from the white hole. She strike resembles to Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Яeverse" from Cardfight! Vanguard, but without Reverse ring having replaced by black magical circle. She stands against the demonic unnamed Pendulum Persona. Wisez looked at Vanita's Pendulum Persona.

"So, you have been reborn, Darkforce Break Dawnless... but this plan is perfect for to destroy the past."

Vanita glares at Wisez and angrily tell her that she will protect the past.

"I'll won't let you to destroy the past! I'll **WILL** protect the past... and save my future!"

 **Chapter 9 TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. C10: The Evil Persona

In the previous chapter during G's duel against Drazi, Vanita, and her Pendulum Persona, Darkforce Break Dawnless face off against Wisez and her female demonic figure who was the Pendulum Persona. At the Duel Academy classroom, Yuzu's Pendulum Persona Dragocian-Eyes Lady glows on Yuzu's Deck, Yuzu noticing the light that the another Pendulum Persona was here.

"That glow... That I saw Fiona's four Pendulum Personas."

 **Flashback**

Fiona summons four Pendulum Personas and defeats Shadow Crystal.

"Go, my friend! Seraph Chaos Full Burst!"

Venemy shots the blazing arrow on Combatnoid Drinz then destroyed her.

 **Flashback End**

Yuzu realizes that someone is fighting with the evil duelist.

"But... Who's fighting with?"

Back to the duel of G and Drazi, G and Drazi see the two duelists are dueling with their Pendulum Personas. Vanita has 2700 LP while Wisez has 1900 LP.

=Vanita:2700= vs =Wisez:1900=

 **Vanita's H: 3**

 **Wisez's H: 1**

Vanita sees Wisez's Pendulum Persona on her field in the red cloud. The female demonic Pendulum Persona on the red cloud resembles Mother from Forbidden Siren 2 is Sanctuary Darkness as Wisez smirks.

Vanita's monsters: Darkforce Break Dawnless (Rank4/Warrior/DARK/Xyz/Pendulum/ATK:2400)

Wisez's monsters: Sanctuary Darkness (Rank2/Fiend/DARK/Xyz/Pendulum/ATK:?)

"My my, you are so pathetic than your little sister. She was a foolish girl that she tries to protect you." Wisez mocked.

Vanita gritted her teeth angrily at Wisez.

"Don't you dare to insult my sister you damn witch!" Vanita yelled.

Wisez mercilessly laughed at Vanita's rage.

"You see soon enough that I'm going to destroy you with Sanctuary Darkness,.. just like your idiotic little sister!"

Vanita furiously glares at Wisez for insulting her little sister,

"DARN YOU!" Vanita screams. She furiously commands Dawnless to attack.

"Dawnless, attack! Shroud Depth Twin SLASH!" Dawnless used her two swords to tries to slash the demonic Pendulum Persona, but Wisez used Sanctuary's effect.

"HA! I activate Sanctuary Darkness' devastating effect!" Wisez declared.

Vanita becomes shocked when Wisez used Sanctuary Darkness' effect.

"What?!"

"When you attacking Sanctuary, she gains 3000 ATK points during our Battle Phase! With your Dawnless' ATK is 2400, you don't stand the chance to defeat me!"

Wisez's monsters: Sanctuary Darkness (Rank2/Fiend/DARK/Xyz/Pendulum/ATK:3000)

Vanita declaring the effect of Dawnless.

"I activate Darkforce Dawnless' Quick effect! When she attacking your Sanctuary Darkness who has higher ATK points by using her one Overlay Unit, she can decrease your Pendulum Persona by 800." Dawnless used her one Overlay Unit and her sword absorbs the Overlay Unit to drain Sanctuary's ATK points.

Vanita's monsters: Darkforce Break Dawnless [OU:1]

Wisez's monsters: Sanctuary Darkness (Rank2/Fiend/DARK/Xyz/Pendulum/ATK:2200)

"Hmm, not bad." Wisez frowns.

"Slash her down!" Vanita declares Dawnless' attack.

Wisez pauses Vanita's declared attack and she activates Sanctuary's effect.

"You don't seem quite different. I activate her another effect by using one Overlay Unit!"

Wisez's monsters: Sanctuary Darkness [OU:2]

"With her effect, I won't take any damage and she will not be destroyed in battle so Sanctuary is safe as sound!" Wisez declared.

Dawnless slashes Sanctuary on her body, but she regenerates her body. Vanita grits her teeth and clenches her fist. Vanita placing her one facedown card.

"I'm set one facedown card, I'll end my turn Wisez and your Sanctuary's ATK goes back to normal!"

 **Vanita's H: 2**

Wisez's monsters: Sanctuary Darkness (Rank2/Fiend/DARK/Xyz/Pendulum/ATK:?)

 **Meanwhile, at G and Drazi's Duel**

=G:4000= vs. =Drazi:100=

 **G's H: 5**

G's monsters: Super Mechanibeast Assault D.D. Dragon (LV9/DARK/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK3900)

 **Drazi's H: 4**

Drazi's monsters: Fluffur Darker Panther (LV6/LIGHT/Fairy/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK2600)

G asking her about the Pendulum Persona's benevolent power called SY-RiDE Persona.

"Drazi, the power of good that represents the ancient tribe's incarnation, how did the monsters and spirits become one?" G asked.

Drazi listened to G about SY-RiDE Persona.

"SY-RiDE Persona: SingularitY Re-Deemed Evolution... the cause the spirits fused with their Pendulum Personas. Their spirits represent the Lukatan's incarnation of light and darkness. With these Pendulum Personas, my master Gimure... will resurrect in your time!"

G became shocked about the Fallen Gimure's devilish plan.

"What?! You mean that our Gimure will be resurrected?!" G gets mad at Drazi. "That's insane! You can`t revive the devil dragon of destruction!"

Drazi huffed off and tells G that Gimure will be revived and destroy everything, including him.

"Hmph. My master Gimure will be revived and destroys everything! Including... you!"

"Don't count on it!" G hit back,

G activates his Trap Card: Mechani-Evolution.

 **G's H: 4**

"I'm activating the Trap, Mechani-Evolution!" G adds his powerful ace monster: Hyper Mechanibeast Hydra Orochimander from his Deck. "With this Trap Card, I add one "Mechanibeast" monster who has Level higher than Assault's. So, I'll add my ace Mechanibeast monster that damn Dragon Girl defeated my poor monster! Hydra Orochimander!"

Drazi was amused by G's Trap.

"Not done, with this Trap's other effect, I can evolve Assault into Hydra Orochimander, ignoring the summoning condition! Come forth, Hydra Orochimander!"

Assault's body glows and morphs into Hydra Orochimander. Orochimander roars in viciously.

G's monsters: Hyper Mechanibeast Hydra Orochimander (LV10/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK4000)

G declaring his Trap's third effect, however.

"My Trap, however, I'll end my Battle Phase. So, your Darker Panther... spared!" G declared.

Drazi laughed at G.

"Hah! You will never learn, do you?!" Drazi mockingly laughed.

G gets really mad at all.

"But, in that case as I would. I send Darker Panther to my Extra Deck and return 1 "Fusion" Card from my Graveyard. I return Fluffal Fusion Force to my Deck and shuffle them." Drazi declared.

 **Meanwhile, at Vanita and Wisez's Duel**

Wisez laughed at Vanita and declaring her Turn.

"It's my turn!" Wisez laughed as she enters her Draw Phase.

 **Wisez's H: 2**

Wisez draws a card, revealing the Fallen Rank-Up-Magic Ascension Sanctuary as she grins at her trump card while Vanita sees Wisez's card that can beat her.

"You facing my powerful Spell Card at all! I'm activating the Ascension Sanctuary! With this Rank-Up-Magic card, I'm allowed to evolve Sanctuary Darkness into her new form that is 3 Ranks higher! Now, I rebuild the Overlay Network with Sanctuary Darkness! Time to Three Times Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!"

 **Wisez's H: 1**

Sanctuary Darkness turned into the dark aura-like energy engulfed with the red cloud and explodes. Wisez chants her ace monster's new form of summoning.

" **Sanctuary become a new dark light... Emerge from the light that stains the darkness and creates the new world of fallen will! I Summoned... the Evil Persona to my field!** "

Vanita becomes extremely shocked at Wisez to evolve Sanctuary into the darker version of Pendulum Persona, the Evil Persona.

"Say what?!" Vanita yelled in shocks.

" **Rank 5: The Dark Light of Fallen Will that Controls Evil Within...** "

Sanctuary Darkness' skin exploded with light. Sanctuary Darkness' body has transformed into a distorted and evil twisted form resembles Mutated Alex from Resident Evil series. She screams with horrific sound and lands on the field.

" **DESANCTUARY LIGHT!** "

Wisez's monsters: Desanctuary Light (Rank5/Zombie/DARK/Xyz/Pendulum/ATK:?)

In the seconds, Dawnless card glows in ominously as Vanita looked at her card. Her monster, Dawnless roars in rage at Wisez that she created Sanctuary's horrified form. Wisez smirks that Dawnless is angry at her monster's "new form".

"What **DID** you do, Wisez!" Vanita shouted in rage.

Wisez sadistic laughs at Vanita and Dawnless' rage.

Meanwhile, at the woods in Duel Academy, Yuzu's Dragocian-Eyes card glows in ominously. Yuzu notices this, and pick her an ominously glowing card.

"Dragocian-Eyes... are you..."

Dawnless' energy and Desanctuary's dark energy clashes each others. Their energy is strong enough to make a small earthquake. Yuzu and her friends notice the small earthquake.

"Whoa... an earthquake?!" Shuroi said in scared.

"Maybe, but small!" Ichigo replied.

Shuroi and Ichigo see Yuzu realizing that one of the Persona become corrupted.

"No way! Does that means one of the Persona is corrupted?!" Yuzu thoughts.

While clashing their energy, Dawnless' energy is weakened much to Vanita's shocks. Desanctuary's dark energy overwhelms Dawnless' energy, causing her to lose her strength and powers. Wisez laughing and saying that Dawnless is no longer to attack Desanctuary.

"Your Darkforce Break Dawnless is no match... for Desanctuary's newfound powers. With Dawnless losing her strength, Desanctuary will destroy you both... and take your ace card!" Wisez sadistically said.

Vanita glares at Wisez before she declares Desanctuary's final attack.

"Desanctuary, attack Dawnless! **END THIS DUEL**!"

A newfound powered Desanctuary is about to blast Dawnless... but, until now... another blast shot down Desanctuary's attack, shocking Vanita and Wisez.

"What this?!" shouted Wisez.

The blast that shot Desanctuary is Sergeant G's Hydra Orochimander alongside with G. Vanita was surprised at G who saved Dawnless.

"You?!" Vanita said.

Sergeant G enters Rage Mode.

"YOU FOOL! STAND UP AND FIGHT LIKE A **TRUE DUELIST**! WE'LL DEALING WITH BOTH OF THEM AT THE SAME TIME!" G screamed.

Vanita, at first remain shocked then she smiles.

"Yeah!"

Vanita facing Wisez and G facing Drazi in the true Duel: the Double Duel.

"Well, it seems that two players are against us," Drazi said in disappointment.

Wisez glared at Vanita and G.

"Hmph. You better watch out for yourself."

G returned to Normal Mode.

"Wisez, Drazi! You will pay for your crimes! It's time..."

G goes back to Rage Mode.

"TO END THIS!"

Vanita furiously glares at Wisez and Drazi.

The scene shows G and Vanita face off against Wisez and Drazi in Double Duel.

 **Chapter 10 TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. C11: Revoke of Rage

In the previous chapter where G and Vanita dueled against Wisez and Drazi in Double Duel in standalone one-on-one duel, G take a stand on Drazi while Vanita glared at Wisez. G and Vanita's monsters are Hyper Mechanibeast Hydra Orochimander and Darkforce Break Dawnless while Drazi and Wisez's monsters are Fluffur Darker Panther and the Evil Persona, Desanctuary Light.

=G:4000= vs =Drazi:100=

 **G's H: 4**

 **Drazi's H: 4**

G's monsters: Hyper Mechanibeast Hydra Orochimander (LV10/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK4000)

=Vanita:2700= vs =Wisez:1900=

 **Vanita's H: 2**

 **Wisez's H: 1**

Vanita's monsters: Darkforce Break Dawnless (Rank4/Warrior/DARK/Xyz/Pendulum/ATK:2400)

Wisez's monsters: Desanctuary Light (Rank5/Zombie/DARK/Xyz/Pendulum/ATK:?)

Wisez smirks at Vanita while Vanita glaring at her.

"Why are you smiling at?" Vanita questioned.

Wisez pointed at Vanita, explains about Evil Persona's powers.

"You're unable to learn about Evil Persona's powers, weren't you?"

Vanita listened to Wisez as she speaks about the Evil Persona.

"Evil Persona, manifestation of the Pendulum Persona's dark power that corrupts everything. My master Gimure used the advanced technology to turn the Pendulum Personas into the dark form of pure evil!"

"The manifestation of Pendulum Persona's dark power?" Vanita murmured.

Wisez pointed at her ace Evil Persona and explains how to corrupt them into Evil Persona.

"You see my ace monster... My Evil Persona has a power to corrupt anyone whenever the duelists have their negative emotions or our dark powers that he possesses in order to resurrect my master Gimure."

Vanita become shocked about the Evil Persona's usages.

Wisez braced herself with her Fallen Duel Disk by activating Desanctuary Light's effect.

"With my master's powers flowing through my Evil Persona, I'll activate Desanctuary Light's most powerful effect!" Wisez declared.

"Say what?!" Vanita replied.

"When I evolve my Persona, Desanctuary used her effect to revive one monster in our Graveyard once per turn!" Vanita, shocked at Wisez's ace monster's effect to revive the monster from our GY.

Wisez declaring to Special Summon Vanita's monster.

"Desanctuary! Bring Vanita's monster back to life as a servant of my master!" Desanctuary create the hell-like portal to revive Darkforce Cerberu Soldier; the cerberus humanoid with two head cannons on his arms before he was corrupted by the Evil Persona's powers into his monstrous form; an werewolf-like cerberus humanoid.

Wisez's monsters: Darkforce Cerberu Soldier (Level 3/Beast-Warrior/DARK/Effect/Pendulum/ATK:1200)

Vanita become shocked in horror, seeing her monster became corrupted.

"Wisez, you monster!" Vanita shouted aloud.

"Hwahahaha! You're the one who I summon your own monsters!" Wisez laughed. "Desanctuary Light's ability by using one Overlay Unit to equip my controlled servant and gain ATK points equal to my controlled servant's ATK points!"

"You what?!" Vanita said in shocks. Desanctuary Light absorbs Cerberu Soldier and gains her ATK points.

Wisez's monsters: Desanctuary Light (Rank5/Zombie/DARK/Xyz/Pendulum/ATK:1200)

"With the third effect of Desanctuary, she gains her ATK double!" Wisez declared.

Wisez's monsters: Desanctuary Light (Rank5/Zombie/DARK/Xyz/Pendulum/ATK:2400)

"She has the same ATK as Break Dawnless!" Vanita yelled.

 **Meanwhile, at G vs. Drazi Duel**

"Oh, Vanita was in trouble now and you will become my target." Drazi mocked.

G swipes his arm and he tell her that he will vow to protect the Duel Academy.

"Don't mock my words! If I have to die here, I WILL protect the Duel Academy for the fate of the world since the death of our superintendent Kagemaru!"

Drazi laughs at G's fateful words and she tells him that the Fallen Gimure will rise.

"Hahahaha! You tried, but the Fallen Gimure will rise when I draw my ultimate card of your demise! **I DRAW!** "

=G:4000= vs =Drazi:100=

 **Drazi's H: 5**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **REVIEW:**

Sanokal - It was not flawed and Yuzu's personality was actually similar to Jaden's personality.


End file.
